


Splintered Destiny

by Eiress, tdgal1



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Flash - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash - Freeform, Green Arrow - Freeform, Some Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiress/pseuds/Eiress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: The beginning of the journey. Oliver Queens and Felcity Smoak's path cross.





	1. The Beginning of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the journey. Oliver Queens and Felcity Smoak's path cross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to extend a special thank you to the following:  
> Tdgal1 - for being my beta and helping me actually turn my idea into a story, without her the story would not be possible, She helped so much, that words cannot express my thanks
> 
> ObsessedtwibrarianOTB - for her beautiful artwork  
> also would like to say thank you to green-arrows-of-karamel for help in making me take my idea to an actual story

[](https://ibb.co/ki8JUv)  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  


The Lovely Image above was provided by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB 

Heart pounding, sweaty palms and breathing heavy, her fingers flew across the keyboard typing, Knowing she was short on time and it was imperative she finished before she left the city. Without her doing this, this part of the city would be left prey to slum landlords and unscrupulous businessman, not to mention…she wanted to keep him busy, and the busier he was, the less likely he was to search for her. She had to stop for a few minutes when the shock wave went through the entire building. The mini earthquakes had been happening off and on for the last three weeks. She held on to her computer, while the walls and floor shook uncontrollably. Her instincts had served her well in the past, and she couldn't ignore the signs that she would be found. That was the only thing keeping her at least ten steps ahead of them. Of course, the signs could have been coincidence, but she knew she couldn't risk it. The only reason she had hung around this long is that too many lives were at stake.

 

**

 

Standing at the location of another possible safe house, Oliver was standing in the lobby of Tdgalson. The Tdgalson property owners were more than happy to unload this empty and profitless property and you never knew when an additional place was needed., When the tremors shook the building, the realtor nervously looked at Oliver. Oliver was not concerned. He read the reports of the tremors and minor quakes that had been showing up in Starling as well as Central City for the last couple weeks. He smiled at the realtor; the look of relief on the realtor's face was immediate. "I'll take it…" Oliver extended to his hand to the other man.

*****

For a single moment, everything was quiet, even the winds breath held before a streak of hot silver split the sky. Black clouds sprawled across the sky, billowing in from the west. Their brassy glare drained color from houses and trees and burnished cars in driveways, leaving neighborhoods' tinted bronze in the faltering light. The air grew heavy and the humidity pressed down, suffocating. The scent of burning embers filtered the air dark and heady. A stillness fell over the streets, and in the silence came a loud crack of thunder, rolling across rooftops to the furthest reaches of the area. 

**

She hurriedly packed, throwing her bag on her bed, ran into the bathroom grabbing her toothbrush and hygiene items. Just because you were on the run didn't mean you should neglect those things. Going to the toilet she pulled the porcelain top off to grab a Ziploc bag, filled with money shook the bag lightly wrapped a towel around it,and dropped it into her bag She glanced down out the window, making sure, no one was on the fire escape and threw her bag out the window following it down. She pulled the dark hood over her head when she reached the bottom and grabbed her bag and sprinted off towards the downtown area. 

She tried to slow her breathing, to ignore the panic coursing through her. She slowed her pace to a brisk walk and kept going in the direction of the bus lines. At the corner of Victoria and Princess, she hesitated as the light turned green and looked behind her.. Head down, at first she didn't hear her name being called. She walked straight into a light pole or something. Before she knew it she was down on the ground, and a firm strong hand pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay" She nodded nervously sprinting across the street away from the person calling her name. She would be so glad to be out of this city.

 

**

For a single moment, everything was quiet. Even the winds breath held before a streak of hot silver split the sky. Then a high whistle almost drowned out all other sounds as a massive lightning struck the previously clear sky. a cloud of fireballs and sparks, hissing and spluttering Black clouds sprawled across the sky, billowing in from the west. Their brassy glare drained color from houses and trees and burnished cars in driveways, leaving neighborhoods' tinted bronze in the faltering light. The air grew heavy and the humidity pressed down, suffocating. The scent of burning embers filtered the air dark and heady. A stillness fell over the streets, and in the silence came a loud crack of thunder, rolling across rooftops to the furthest reaches of the area.


	2. Unhidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets a new job and assignment; Oliver is determined to break down her walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ObsessedtwibrarianOTB - for her beautiful artwork  
> also would like to say thank you to green-arrows-of-karamel for help in making me take my idea to an actual story

 

The picture of what his life would be like when he returned after those five horrible years was not exactly how things have turned out.  His mission to right his father’s wrongs was going slower than he anticipated.  He has a computer set up in his lair but he is hardly an expert nor can he invite an expert into his secret lair.  Immediately upon his return, his mother hired a bodyguard due to a kidnapping attempt.  His new bodyguard was formally in the service.  John Diggle is a smart man who was fooled by Oliver’s disappearing acts once but is now a constant presence.  This makes his night activities harder to handle but he is still managing.  The list his father gave him is filled with people who have used the greed to squash the people of Starling.

 

Moira also informed him that he needed to start coming into QC to learn the ropes so he can take over as CEO.  Thinking only of getting back and righting his father’s wrongs, he never considered the idea of QC.  Now his mother smacked him in the face with the reality so he is doing part time shadowing of different departments to learn the business.  Luckily his mother is satisfied with his interest and his explanation of needing to learn how things worked before he took over as CEO

 

Today is one of his days at the office.  As he is walking in listening to his mom, he notices women fawning around the area.  Before the island, playboy Ollie would have loved all this attention, probably getting the numbers for most of them, but he has no interest in these women now.  Walking into Walter’s office, he notices a small, blonde woman passing a file to his step-father.  

 

“I will come back later, Mr. Steele.  I don’t want to disturb you,” Nodding at him as she walks out, the blonde looks very familiar to Oliver.  He is sure he will remember where he has seen her but for right now he needs to be a dutiful son and see what department that Walter is going to pick to enhance his education.

  
  


*************************************************************

 

Felicity Smoak has recreated herself again.  No longer a dark haired goth girl from Central City, she is now a blonde IT specialist at Queen Consolidated with a mini cooper and a small but quaint townhouse.  Instead of grunge, she now wears pencil skirts and button down blouses in bright colors.  The bright colors are not for her to stand out but to blend in.  Felicity wants to be as invisible as she can be merging herself into this world as seamless as possible.  With her exceptional computer skills, she now has a valid social security card, driver’s license, birth certificate and related history to cement her identity as Felicity Smoak.  Anyone who looks at her credit history or employment will see how she worked for several small startups IT companies who emerged when the internet bubble began but quickly fizzled out as larger and more powerful companies took over.  

 

The impressive resume and work history provided her a job as an IT specialist at Queen Consolidated.  The work is interesting and she stays to herself to avoid recollection so she can blend into the background.  That is why she is surprised and slightly unhappy when he supervisor sends her up to the executive floor to present reports to Mr. Steele.  When Oliver Queen, the lost heir who returned from the dead, arrives at Mr. Steele’s office, Felicity sees her chance to escape.

 

“I will come back later, Mr. Steele.  I don’t want to disturb you,” Nodding at the handsome heir she quietly but quickly starts to leave the room.  Feeling like she dodged a bullet, Felicity opens the door only to hear Mr. Steele’s voice calling her back.

 

“No, Felicity, please come back in.  I am glad Oliver arrived when you were in my office.  I have a special project for you.  Oliver is learning all about QC and can use some training in technology.  You are the perfect person for the job,” smiling as he looks between Felicity and Oliver, Walter leans back in his chair.

 

“Mr. Steele, thank you so very much for thinking of me but I don’t think I am the right person for the job.  How about Missy?  Or Ryan?  They have both been here longer than I have and know much more.” Frantically trying to remain calm with a neutral look, Felicity needs to refuse without upsetting the acting CEO of the company.  Her hands are nervously wiping themselves on her skirt as she waits for Mr. Steele to respond.

 

“Felicity, you are the perfect person for the project.  Missy Reynolds is a very sweet young woman but she can be distracted easily.   Ryan Jones is a very capable young man but he has no patience for teaching someone.  Let me officially introduce you to your new student.  Felicity Smoak, this is Oliver Queen.”  Turning toward Oliver, “Oliver, this is Felicity Smoak.  She is new to our company but already impressing her supervisors with her brilliant mind and diligent attitude.”  

 

As Felicity shakes the hand of the next CEO of the company only one thing comes to her mind -  _ shit, shit. _

 

_ ******************************************* _

 

After the blonde he now knows as Felicity leaves the office head down and mumbling about how she looks forward to working with him, Oliver sits in a chair across from Walter learning a little about the IT specialist.  

 

“Felicity is one of the smartest people in the IT department so she is the perfect person to show you around.  Her work ethics are impeccable but she is very shy and reserved.  Maybe you will be able to get her to open up since most of the women here are dying to meet you.  Your charm and good looks can’t hurt to help open Felicity up, Oliver.”  Oliver has to admit he is slightly intrigued by the woman.  As Walter pointed out, most women are dying to meet him but Felicity Smoak tries to avoid him at all costs.  Running out of the office as soon as he walked in until Walter stopped her was surprising but the look of complete despair when Walter suggested working with him was interesting.  Although she quickly hid it behind a mask, Oliver has been trained to notice things at a glance.  She was distressed at Walter’s project promotion but why?  Felicity Smoak has gotten exactly what she was trying to evade - his complete attention.

  
  


*********************************************************************************

  
  


Felicity is sitting at her desk frantically trying to figure out how she can untangle herself from this situation.  How did she become Oliver Queen’s personal IT person?  Being as invisible as possible has been her motto.  Her supervisor sends her on an errand to Walter Steele’s office and she finds herself in the spotlight, which is exactly the opposite of what she desires.  Not only has Oliver followed around by every woman within 100 miles but the press stalks him every opportunity they find.  There is no way to be inconspicuous if she is standing, walking or breathing next to Oliver Queen.

 

When she received the message that she is requested back on the executive floor, she is ready to bomb this plan out of the water.  Keeping her head down as she has done since she started, she makes her way up to Mr. Steele’s office.

 

“Ms. Smoak, Oliver is anxious to start and suggested today would be perfect.  I agree with him completely.”  Walter informs her as Oliver watches on with interest.

 

“Mr. Steele, I wish I could but I am sadly so busy with the projects on my desk that I will not be able to accept your generous offer.”  Silently giving herself a huge high five which quickly turns into a moan of frustration.

 

“I will delegate that to another IT specialist.  Oliver mentioned that you may be involved with other projects that would make it hard to fulfill this one.  One phone call should eliminate that problem.”  At this point, Felicity has no choice but to smile and accept her new project - Oliver Jonas Queen.

 

*************************************************************************************************

 

Oliver is studying Felicity trying to figure out why he is so attracted to her.  Looking at the pencil skirt and blouse she wears her attractiveness is almost hidden and he wonders why.  Walter told him she is shy but it seems like much more than that.  She very reluctantly agreed to take him down to the IT department but once they arrived it was obvious she was well respected.  Shooting down any praise and trying to make herself seem ordinary worked for her coworkers and supervisors but not for a man who was forced to see beyond the masks people wore.

 

“Mr. Queen, we are honored to have you in our lowly IT department.  You have a great tour guide.  I expect great things from Felicity,” Instead of bragging or using the praise to help boost her career, Felicity thanks her boss and quickly finds an excuse to vacate to another section.  In his cynical experience, most people will use anyone or anything for their own selfish gain but that is not the case here.  These little discoveries are making her more desirable to him instead of less.  

 

The number of times she has tried to get out of this assignment would be amusing if it was not such a huge ego buster.  Many women would find the ogling and comments from other women upsetting especially if the man in question, him, was attractive, rich and related to the CEO but Felicity has a different reaction.  

 

“Mr. Queen, my name is Missy and I work in the IT department.  If Felicity’s schedule makes it hard for her to continue working with you, I” with a small but seductive smile, “will be happy to take her place.” Boldly touching his arm that toed the line of inappropriate.  “I can give you my phone number, my personal cell phone number, just in case.”  Stomping his ego into the floor and then throwing it into the nearest trash, Felicity brightens up at the suggestion

 

“Yes, Missy is available, Mr. Queen.  She has been with the company much longer than I have.  I think it would be a perfect fit.”  Looking at the roaming hand on his arm and the way Missy has moved into his personal space, Felicity nods her head.  _  Oh no pretty bird, you are not going anywhere.  I am going to break down your defenses and bring you closer to me.  With my night activities, I know this is a bad idea but you have gotten under my skin so I will win you o _ _ Over. _

 

Moving out of Missy’s space and directly into Felicity's bubble, Oliver using Missy’s move on Felicity.  When his hand slid up her arm he felt her body’s reaction that she quickly reigned in.  Missy tried to move closer but Oliver stepped directly in back of Felicity using the move to discourage Missy and brushing up just ever so slightly against Felicity.

 

“Thank you for the offer but Walter has cleared Felicity’s schedule so her only priority is me.  I am very satisfied with the arrangement.” His subtle accent on the last sentence broke Felicity’s indifferent attitude.  Shaking her head as she whispers words that were too quiet for him to hear, her body language of reaching out toward Missy in a reassuring denial of his words amuses Oliver.   Missy gives Felicity a smile but her face expresses the worry about Felicity.  

 

“I understand perfectly, Mr. Queen.  I wonder if Felicity has a full understanding of the situation.” Missy gives Felicity a reassuring hand squeeze as she walks away.

 

“Mr. Queen, there is not much else to show you in the IT department.  I appreciate the opportunity to be your guide.”  Oliver laughs to himself internally.  There is an innocence to Felicity that he finds so captivating.  He wonders if she is a virgin and how many men she has dated.  He would venture to guess not many.  

“Okay, I agree with you.” Taking her arm in his he ushers her toward the elevator.  “Felicity, we will be spending a LOT of time together so you should call me Oliver.” Seeing the look of confusion on her face, he pushes the elevator button. “We can work on the rest in my office.  It is nice and cozy.”  

  
  


*************************************************************

 

Felicity has little experience with men.  The lifestyle she has been forced into left little time for such trivial events like dating.  A few casual dates here and there are the limits of her experience.  Unable to form attachments since she may have to pack up her life in the middle of the night never to return to her previous one.  It would not be fair to a man to get close and then leave them with no explanation or chance to see her again.  In addition, she could never be totally truthful with anybody which is inconsiderate.  Terrified of getting attached and not willing to do one-night stands means Felicity has never enjoyed the release of a sexual encounter. 

 

Oliver Queen has taken her on a roller coaster ride of emotions in the short time she has known him.  This is a danger signal.  She must put up a higher wall when she is with this man.  Fear, uncertainty, sexual attraction (she may be a virgin but she is smart and recognizes the feeling), annoyance, confusion are just a few of the emotions she has already felt today and it is not even lunchtime yet.  Seeing all the obvious sexual tells from every woman within 100 feet of Oliver she knows he can get any woman he wants.  This makes her wonder why he did not take Missy up on her offer.  Missy is every mans dream with her tall model body, hypnotizing green eyes and long chestnut hair yet Oliver shot her down immediately insisting he was “satisfied with the arrangement” which made no sense to her.  What can she do to go back to her desk in the corner of the IT department where she is hidden from sight?

 

Coming to the realization that her name is being called, Felicity looks up breaking her rule of direct eye contact.  Her blue eyes suddenly find blue eyes staring at her with intensity.

 

“Felicity?” Mr. Queen repeats her name like a question.  Frack, what did she miss?

 

“Yes,” dropping her eyes back to the ground as she forcefully looks away.

 

“It’s lunch time so let’s go get lunch,” Oliver says in an amused voice.

 

The “No” comes out louder and harsher than she intended.  Backtracking she softens her tone noticing his eyebrows raise up at her answer.  “I mean, no thank you, Mr. Queen.  I normally eat lunch at my desk and continue working.  I prefer a quiet atmosphere instead of a noisy cafe.  Please enjoy your lunch.”  Reaching out to push the button for the IT floor, Felicity is shocked when she feels a warm hand engulfing her pulling it away.

 

“I prefer that, also. My assistant will order lunch as we get to know each other better. And remember it is Oliver.  I must insist.”  Feeling the faint brush of his finger across her palm before he tucks her hand into his crooked arm Felicity wonders if she should change jobs or cities before this goes any further.  The involuntary responses her body is having to this man are extremely dangerous.  Her very life depends on keeping a low profile and not staying in one place too long.  The immovable force that is Oliver Queen could be a death sentence for her.  Right now she is being led down the yellow brick road but the wizard at the end could be a lot more frightening than the one in the movie.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Everything You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is determined to get Felicity to date him; Felicity is equally determined not to; Thea and Felicity meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ObsessedtwibrarianOTB - for her beautiful artwork  
> also would like to say thank you to green-arrows-of-karamel for help in making me take my idea to an actual story
> 
> Notes because I know how passionate you all are and love you for it.
> 
> Oliver is being very pushy in this and some of you may feel he is too pushy. Oliver is out of his element here with sweet Felicity. He knows she feels something because he knows women but she is holding back. Notice when he saw fear how gentle he became so no he is not being abusive to her. Wanted to clear that up

 

 

Felicity insisted they start the training while waiting for the lunch Oliver’s assistant ordered.  Opening Google to show him the different ways and sites to find out information if needed she noticed he moved his chair so they were almost on top of each other.  Felicity moved her chair back and his hand reached out pulling her chair close to him again.

 

“You won’t be able to see way back there,” Oliver informs her when she gives him a look of surprise.  Moving the mouse to a sports site like a pro, Oliver looks at the local scores.  

“You found that site and maneuvered quite easily.” looking at him with suspicion and concern, she moves slightly closer but further away than he had her.

Giving her a smile, he pulls the chair right next to his. “I can’t hear your directions from way back there.”  Wondering if he is just playing her but unsure since her knowledge of men is limited to him.  She hopes all men are not like that.  

 

Janice brings the lunch into the office and Oliver instructs her to put it on the table in front of the sofa.  Taking her hand and guiding her to the sofa, he sits so their legs are rubbing against each other.  Moving away is once again unsuccessful as he moves directly next to her until she is up against the end of the sofa.

 

“Mr. Queen..” Felicity starts but is stopped right away. “Oliver,” he says as he rubs a finger ever so gently against her hand.

 

“Okay, Oliver, are you sure you don’t want Missy for this assignment.  She really seems to like you.” Taking a big gulp of her iced tea coughing as Oliver pats her on the back.

 

“Don’t you like me, Felicity?” His body is pressed against hers, his hand is on her back and his eyes are locked on hers as she swallows.

 

The door opens and Jim Eretto from IT walks in.  Startled at the sight before him, he stops for a minute without saying a word.

 

“Hi, Jim.  You looking for me?” Felicity’s words shake Jim out of his stupor and he moves into the room.

 

“Hi, Mr. Queen.  Felicity, we really need you down in IT.  There is a virus and none of us can locate it.”  _  What the hell is this?  Can people randomly show up in his office?  His office - the person who is slated to be the next CEO?  No, this upstart is not taking Felicity away.  _

 

When Felicity tries to get up to go help, Oliver blocks her in. Looking at him strangely with a confused look on her face, Felicity tries again.

 

“Jim, Felicity is busy.  She has a new and important assignment now.  You have an entire IT department and you have to come up to the next CEO’s office?” Jim’s face reddens from embarrassment and he shoots a look at Felicity.

  
  


“Mr. Queen, I mean Oliver, it won’t take me a few minutes and I can come right back.” 

 

“Fine, Felicity and I will be down in a few minutes after she finishes her lunch.  Surely you can manage for a few minutes since that is your job and all, can’t you?” Jim looks down at the floor mumbling that he can and rushes out of the room.  

 

“Maybe we should go now?  It might be important to find that virus before it does any damage.” Looking at her worried face, Oliver just wants to pick her up and put her on his lap but he knows she is not ready for that move.  Instead he helps her up, walking with his hand on her back to the elevator so she can fix an IT problem for that dimwit who interrupted his glorious lunch.  

  
  


*******************************************************

 

Oliver stands near Felicity while she works on the virus.  It has been much longer than the few minutes she promised him and Felicity looks worn out.  Where is the admin for the IT department?  Coffee would be great for Felicity but since he can’t find an admin, he will go find some for her himself.  Walking out of the server room, he sees Missy walking his way.  Not another attempt at seduction he hopes.  

 

“Mr. Queen, I may be stepping out of line here but Felicity is really young,” Missy tells him nervously as she plays with a strand of her hair.

 

“Okay, she is young.  Since they had to come up to my office to fetch her to fix a problem only she was capable of handling, I think she is smart enough, don’t you?” His nerves are frayed.  He just wants to find coffee.  Is that too much to ask in this department?

 

“I guess I am not doing a good job of explaining myself.  Felicity is more than smart enough.  She is the best here.  She volunteers to stay almost every month when the servers are backed up.  That is a job none of us like because we are required to stay late and be alone. Felicity is always offering stating she is alone and many have families at home.  I meant she is young and inexperienced.  She is not like us, Mr. Queen. I don’t think she has had many men.  I actually think she hasn’t had any.”  Oliver listens so he can get a few more bits about Felicity.  No boyfriend, maybe a virgin, alone and loved by her co-workers.  

 

“Like us?” Oliver questions her abruptly.  

 

“Like us.  I know you can fire me but I like Felicity.  She is not a party, no strings type.  Felicity is sweet.”  Not knowing if he should be amused or annoyed, Oliver decides Missy is trying to be a friend to Felicity so he will not be offended.

 

“Yes, she is.  Do you know where I can get her some coffee?”  Following Missy to a room with a coffee pot, Oliver fixes the coffee the way he noticed her fixing one earlier.  Pleased by the gesture, he gets a big smile from Felicity.  Finally, she announces that she found the virus.  With his hand on her back, he brings her back to his office.  

 

“Felicity, I really like you.” whispering into her ear as he leans into her.  “Will you go to dinner with me?” Felicity turns around in surprise and Oliver seizes his chance.  His lips descended on hers briefly before she backs up.

 

“Mr. Queen, it would not be appropriate for me to do that.  I work for your family’s company.  Plus, you don’t have to pretend to like me for me to help you.  You are my boss and you can get any woman you want.  You are Oliver Queen.”  Felicity thinks he is pretending to like her?  That must be part of what Missy was trying to tell him.  

 

“Felicity, I may be able to get any woman I want but you are the one I want.  You are beautiful and interesting.  I want to go out with you.  I am not your direct boss so it is not inappropriate. Go to dinner with me?” Looking into her eyes he sees she wants to say yes but then Janice calls him on the intercom telling him he has a phone call.  Felicity slips out the door when he moves over to his desk to pick up the phone.  

  
  


***************

 

I was a stressful day for Felicity.  She was confused and scared with the developments of the day.  Walking into BBB, she ordered food and sat at the last remaining open table.  Soon a very pretty brunette walked over to her table.

 

“Excuse me but are you expecting anyone else?” Felicity was nervous but this young woman seems harmless enough so she shakes her head no.  “Would you mind sharing the table with me?  No seats available at all tonight.  I’m Thea.”  Thea sits down when she receives no negative answer.

 

“Felicity, nice to meet you.  I just got off work so I am tired.” Felicity has never had a chance to have a close friend due to the constant running but something about this girl makes her feel comfortable.

 

“I get that.  I run a nightclub in the Glades but tonight is one of the nights during the week we close.  Since we have to open on the weekends.  It is nice to have someone friendly to talk to.”  Thea tells her wistfully.  Felicity sees the sadness and loneliness in Thea and feels a connection.  

 

After the finished the burgers and had talked about likes and dislikes, Felicity took a chance and opened up to Thea.  

 

“Can I ask you something?” Thea shakes her head yes as she drinks from her milkshake. “I had an odd experience today and I am not very experienced with men so I don’t know what to think.  I had a man ask me out and kiss me today.”  Taking a deep breath, Felicity feels better sharing this with her new friend.

 

“Don’t you want to? Or what is the issue?” Thea sits back and waits.

 

“Thea, this man is wanted by all the women so why would he ask me out?  I think he just did it because I was helping him at work.  Why would a guy like that want me?”  

 

Thea takes her purse, opens it and pulls out a mirror.  Handing it to Felicity, she says, “Have you looked into a mirror lately?  Any guy would be lucky to go out with you.  I have a brother who I would love to fix you up with.  He needs a sweet girl who is not just using him.” Thea sighs and then looks at Felicity.

 

“I really can’t get involved with anyone.  I am sure your brother is wonderful but it is better for me not to get involved.” Felicity forgot for one moment the life she leads.  

 

“Sometimes my brother is wonderful, sometimes he is an ass but I still love him.” Before the girls part for the night, they exchanged phone numbers.  Felicity hopes she can stay in this place long enough to keep a friend like Thea.  Oh, she forgot to get Thea’s last name.  Oh, well, she has a friend so what difference does her last name make.

  
  


That night Felicity gets a text.

 

**Thea:  I had so much fun.  Let’s grab dinner tomorrow night.  Okay?**

 

**Felicity:  Yes, that is great.  Text me the details.**

 

Felicity has a new identity, apartment, job and now friend.  She is praying that she can settle down in Starling City but in her heart, she knows he will find her and then this life will be over as she has to start all over again.

 

******************************************************************

 

The next morning Felicity goes to work in a great mood.  So happy that she is not eating alone tonight she does not notice when she bumps into a wall.  Looking up she sees a pair of twinkling eyes and the wall is smiling - not a wall but Oliver Queen.

 

“Good morning, Felicity.  We can go up to my office together.  Did you have coffee?  I will have Janet get some for us.” For a few minutes, Felicity forgot that she was not going to the IT floor, she was going to the executive floor with Oliver.  Like yesterday, Oliver has his hand on her back and he is so close to her his pant leg brushes against her leg.  Unlike yesterday, Felicity picked a dress with cut-outs so she would look nice for her dinner with her new friend.  Oliver’s hand now has free access to the skin on her back and his finger is rubbing circles on her bare back.  Butterflies are bashing against her stomach as she feels his skin against hers.  For once, Felicity allowed the sensations that she has not had the opportunity to feel wash over her.  

  
  


***********************************************

 

Today is going to be a fantastic day.  Oliver gets to have Felicity all to himself.  Her chair will be directly next to him with no moving away.  Lunch he will be pressed against her but no intruder will interrupt this time.  He knows he will have to go slower with her, as hard as that is, but he is still a possessive, aggressive man and he will get what he wants.  No woman has been able to resist him and he sees no chance for Felicity.  Seeing Felicity at the elevators he puts his hand on her back and rubs.  Yes, he saw that cutout that allows the flesh to peek out and he will have his hand there all day.  No matter what she says her body's reactions are much different.  

 

Asking Janet to get coffee and muffins to the office, he sits down in his chair and decides to test the waters.  He ‘accidently’ has his foot trip   Felicity and he conveniently is able to catch her in his lap.  The feel of her bottom on his pants sends a wave of heat over him.  To make it even better, she has no chance to smooth her short dress down so it is her panty covered bottom that is situated right when he would like her naked butt to be.

 

Stumbling to get off his lap as she turns bright red, Felicity winds up pressing down harder on his already hard lap and Oliver has to bite the inside of his cheek not to groan out loud.  Her waist is secretly in his grip and his fingers are caressing the skin on her back. 

 

“Oh, Mr. Queen, Oliver, I am so sorry.  I am not normally a klutz like this.  I am practically assaulting you.  Oh my God.  You really need to send me down to the IT department and get Missy up here.  She knows what she is doing.” Felicity stammers out in a horrified voice as she feels his reaction to her and hers he murmured words in her ear, “You are exactly who I have wanted you since I saw you.  Go to dinner with me.  I am not going to stop asking.”

 

Seeing her eyes darken as she tries to get up off him gives him hope.  The bonus of Felicity bending over to untangle her foot from the chair gives Oliver a huge smile.  The panty clad bottom is on display for him for a second before she thinks about it and her hands cover it up.  

  
  


Felicity was by his side the whole day and by his side, he means by his side.  Lunch was eaten the same as yesterday.  Felicity sat at the far end of the couch but Oliver simply moved pinning her in.  He might feel bad but he can see she feels something for him and she is fighting it.  At one point in the day, Felicity actually reached out touching his face to explain something and a look passed between them until she started babbling.  

 

“Felicity, I really like you and want to spend time with you.  Why won’t you go out with me?  Don’t you like me?”  A blush spread across her face as she answered him.

 

“Mr. Queen, I mean, Oliver, I do like you.  I don’t understand why you like me, really.  Is this a game or something.  I just can’t …” Oliver touches her shoulder and feels her calm down.

 

“Felicity, no game.  You seem scared.  Is someone hurting you because I am right here and I will take care of it.”  Oliver saw the tinge of fear.  He thought for a minute that maybe he was scaring her by coming on too strong.  His aggressive personality is used to dealing with money grabbing girls who are just as willing as he is.  Felicity is like a deer who will run away if you approach her too quickly and that is how Oliver operates.  When he touched her shoulder he saw no fear.  He saw uncertainty.   _ Is she really thinking she is not good enough for him? _

 

Her face shows conflict like she is trying to figure something out but then she closes off again and the mask is back on.  “Thank you, Oliver.  No, I am fine.  I just think it is a bad idea.”

 

“I think it is an excellent idea.  Go out to dinner with me.” 

 

Hearing her response brings out the beast in him, “I can’t go to dinner with you.  I have a boyfriend.”  _ Wait, what?  A boyfriend?  No, that is not going to stop him.  Oliver Queen can get any girl and a boyfriend is just an inconvenience.  Honestly, he is starting to think this is more than wanting a girl who he can’t have.  What he does not know. _

 

“Who is your boyfriend, Felicity?” Felicity looks nervous but then she gets a look of certainty on her face.

 

“Jon Snow.” she tells him before she walks out with him still in shock.  

  
  


**************************************************************

 

Felicity is sitting in her car in front of the restaurant.  Way too early for dinner but she had to leave work on time.  Oliver is starting to break down her defenses and that is not good.  If there is one thing Felicity knows, it is the people she tries to bring close are in danger.  When Oliver was so sweet to her asking for her to tell him who is hurting her, she had a few seconds of a strong emotion telling her to trust him.  Luckily she remembered the last time she went on a date.  One date should have been safe but somehow he found out who it was.  She barely managed to make it out of town but Reuben was not so lucky.  No, she needs to keep her defenses in place not just for her sake but for Oliver’s also.  Thea is not a love interest so she is safer.  A tap at her window scared her so badly but Thea’s beautiful face.  

 

“You were deep in thought.  That guy hitting on you again?”  Thea hugs her when she gets out of the car and they walk toward the restaurant.

 

“Nope, told him I have a boyfriend.” The waiter comes over to take their drink orders so the conversation is stalled during that time.  

 

“How did that go over?  It sounds like he is a true alpha and would be getting all kinds of upset with that bombshell.”  Thea asks her eyes dancing with humor causing Felicity to smile, too.

 

“He was upset.  He asked me who and I was panicked for a minute.  I told him my boyfriend was Jon Snow.” Thea broke up laughing and Felicity joined her.  “I don’t think he knew who that was because his eyebrows shot up and his mouth went into a scowl.  I walked out before he could ask any more questions but he will tomorrow.  I am sure of it.”  Felicity looked over at Thea who was doubled over laughing.  Felicity could not help getting into the spirit.

 

“Oh my God, Felicity, that is priceless.  Jon Snow as a boyfriend!  I am keeping you, for sure.”  

 

After dinner, Thea hugged Felicity before they went on their way.  Thea was still laughing as she walked to her car.

  
  


***********************************************************************

 

Thea walked into the house still chuckling to herself.  Felicity was so sweet and she really wanted to introduce her to her idiot brother who needed a nice girl.  Walking into the living room, she hears her brother ranting to his friend and bodyguard, John Diggle.

 

“No boyfriend is going to stop me, Dig.  I need to know who this guy is.  Does he work in the IT department or what?  Those guys down there are all ready to date her any minute.  Why won’t you tell me who it is?” Oliver demands as he paces around the room.  “You know how much this girl means to me.”

“Oliver, she won’t even give you the time of day.  You have asked her out repeatedly and what has her answer been?  No, no, no. That has been her answer every single time.  You tried seduction and nothing. Why does she mean so much to you?  Because she is a challenge or because you actually like her?”  Oliver turns with a frown.

 

“I like her and she will go out with me.  I need to know who this damn Jon Snow is.” Oliver yells at Dig as Thea walks into the room.

 

“What the hell is going on here?  I can hear you all the way out at the front door.”  Thea marches into the room hands on her hips with a scowl on her face.

 

“Oliver has found a girl who will not give him the time of day so he is mad.  She told him no many times.”  John tells her in an amused voice.  Thea looks over at her brother.

 

“Nothing, well I met a girl at work.  Felicity is beautiful.” Thea stills in her tracks as Oliver says the name.  _  Could it be the same one?  “ _ She told me she has a boyfriend named Jon Snow.  Dig knows who it is but won’t tell me.”  Thea glances at Dig and starts laughing.  Dig joins in as Oliver stomps over to them in fury.  

 

“Stop it right now.  What the hell is going on?  I want to know this minute.” Oliver is enraged.  His fingers are rubbing together as he glares at his sister and friend.  Thea is bent over laughing with tears running down her cheeks.  Dig is laughing with her.

 

“Ollie, what does Felicity look like?” Thea wants to know if this is her Felicity  _  That would be way too funny and the coincidences are eerie. _

 

“She is beautiful.  Petite, blonde hair, glorious blue eyes, an angel who Walter gave me to learn technology. Thea, this woman might be your sister in law one day.”  Thea heard Oliver’s voice soften when he talked about Felicity, who is definitely her Felicity.   _ How ironic life is _ .

 

“Ollie, Jon Snow.  Don’t you know any pop culture?  King of the North, Game of Thrones, sound familiar?”  Oliver has a furrowed brow as he processes what Thea is saying.  Pulling out his phone he does a google search of Jon Snow.  What the hell?  A tv show character?  Why did Felicity lie?  No boyfriend is the bottom line.

 

“You want to date Felicity?  She turned you down?”  Thea now has to make a decision - does she tell Ollie she knows Felicity or should she just work on getting Felicity to date Ollie from the sidelines not telling Ollie she knows Felicity?


	4. Fly on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea creates an opportunity for Oliver with Thea; a friend from the past visits Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ObsessedtwibrarianOTB - for her beautiful artwork  
> also would like to say thank you to green-arrows-of-karamel for help in making me take my idea to an actual story

 

Oliver went to the lair and luckily the criminal element in Starling City was quiet so he is now on top of a rooftop across from Felicity’s place.  She is sitting on the couch watching tv, typing on her tablet and eating popcorn.   _ There is no boyfriend.  Why did she make up a fictional character and pretend it was her boyfriend?  Now Felicity is at the door and some guy is hugging her?  What the hell?  She is pushing him away.  I need to go help her but now she is hugging him back.  Does she have a boyfriend?  No, I am not giving up on Felicity _ .  Sitting on the rooftop, he watches to see if all is okay in Felicity’s apartment.  One more, one wrong move and Oliver will be over there taking that guy away from Felicity.  

 

********************************************************

 

Felicity is enjoying a night catching up with all her favorite shows.  Popcorn is always needed with movie or tv watching of course. Knocking on her door is highly unusual.  She only knows a few people in Starling and she avoids as many as she can.  Checking the peephole she sees Mick Rory?  Mick Rory here in Starling?  When she opens the door, a huge man has her in a big bear hug.

 

“Cutie.  I missed you,” shoving him back to look at his face, she needs to find out why he is in town.  Mick pushes past her like he normally does.  Mick is Mick.  

“Mick, why are you here?” Asking suspiciously as she studies his face. Seeing the cocky smile does nothing to ease her worry.  Mick is always cocky.

“Leonard sent me to check on you.  He wanted to see how secure you are and give you this burner phone, just in case.  Now we have two.  The one you gave us and this one.  He also wanted you to know he is still keeping tabs and will let you know if he finds out anything at all.  Like creepy found out anything and is on his way again.  We love you, cutie.  You know that.”  With tears in her eyes, Felicity flies into his arms.  He holds her rubbing her back as she cries tears of frustration and fear.  _  Why does her life have to be this way? _

 

**************************************************

 

This morning Oliver is especially unhappy.  He sat on that rooftop waiting for that guy to leave until 1 AM.  When you add that to the lie about Jon Snow, who watches those geeky shows to know anyway, and the fact that he can’t get Felicity to give him the time of day does not a good morning make.  When he arrives at his office to find no Felicity there, his annoyance is hitched up greatly.  Getting into the elevator having to go down to the IT floor to get Felicity, his Felicity, didn’t he make it clear to these IT geeks that she was to be in  **_his_ ** office with  **_him_ ** ? Can this day get any worse?  Yes, apparently it can because the first sight he sees is Felicity laughing with that Jim Eretto.  He has his hand on her arm and he is just a few inches away from her.  

 

“Felicity, why do I come to my office and I don’t find you there?” Keeping his voice neutral so he does not upset her, she still raises her eyebrows at him.

 

“Jim needed some help so I offered to help out.  I was on my way back upstairs.”Looking at his obviously annoyed face he is sure she decides to appease him, she nods her head following him.

  
  


As soon as they got into the office, he defiantly moves her chair right next to his and after a small sigh, she sits down next to him.  Opening up the reports for the Applied Science department, she highlights several items printing them off.

 

“Felicity, Jon Snow is a fictional character on Game of Thrones.  Are you dating a fictional character?” Eyebrows raised and face neutral, he asks her obstinately looking her in the eyes.  Seeing her look of surprise, he simply waits quietly.

 

“No, I am not dating a fictional character.  Okay, I don’t think us getting any closer outside of work is a good idea.  It’s not you, really it is me.”  Did she really just use that lame line on him?  Those words have come out of his mouth so many times to so many women but he has never had them said to him.  

 

“I disagree.  I think it is a great idea.  I am a great catch all the mothers say.” Startled by the joke, Felicity finally smiles.

 

“I am sure you are.  Look at that body, um, I mean you work out, um, I am sure you are.  I am not a good catch.  Missy really likes you.”  With a blush on her cheeks, she stammers out.   _ What the hell with Missy.  He does not want Missy.  Missy knows he does not want her.   _

 

“Felicity, I am not interested in Missy and Missy knows it.  Go out to dinner with me.  You won’t be sorry.”  Oliver smiles his panty dropping smile hoping that will finally get her to say yes.

 

“I can’t.  I have plans.”  _  Does she have plans with that guy that was in her apartment?  No, he is not right for her.  Seeing the guilty look on her face does not give him a warm and fuzzy feeling.  He is going to find out exactly what plans she has and what night.  _

 

“What night do you have plans?” Time to end this game.  Oliver had a rough morning after a rough night and he is not going to let her keep dodging him.

 

“Tonight I think.”  She thinks?  She thinks?  She should know if she has plans or not.

 

Walter walks into the office ending the discussion for now.  Oliver is required to be in meetings all afternoon and he drags Felicity with him.  She protests but he pulls rank on her.  Finally, at 6:00, she grabs her purse running out the door.

 

**************************************************

 

As soon as Felicity is in her car, the phone rings.  Thea.  That will make her night better for sure.  She needs a friend and Thea is the only one she has.

 

“Thea.  I am so glad to talk to you.”  Rushing out the greeting and holding onto the lifeline that is Thea, Felicity needs to figure the Oliver situation out.

 

“Felicity, want to grab some Chinese food tonight?  And tomorrow night, I want to see if you and my brother can have dinner with me.  He likes to meet my friends and I thought it would be fun for you to meet more people in Starling since you are new.”  Thea’s brother should be nice and safe.  Surely this could not be a problem.  She likes Thea so her brother must be sweet also. 

 

“Okay, I would like to meet some new people.  If your brother is anywhere near as nice as you, it should be great.”

 

After giving her the address to the Chinese restaurant, Thea hangs up.

  
  


******************************************************************************

 

Thea Queen believes in happy endings.  Her brother is a nice guy but he is so afraid of getting hurt that instead he is Playboy Ollie.  Thea knows he is a softie inside who really needs a nice girl and Thea has found one for him.  The fact that she is the same girl Oliver is already halfway in love with is a bonus.  Plus, she can not wait to see the look on Oliver’s face when Felicity walks into the restaurant tomorrow night.  She has the okay from Felicity and she is confident she will get Ollie to agree.  

 

When Felicity walks over to the table, Thea stands up hugging her.  

 

“How is the boss thing going?  Is he leaving you alone after telling him you have a boyfriend?”  Thea asks after they place their orders.

 

“No, I guess he has a friend with more pop culture because he cornered me today about Jon Snow.  Thankfully, I told him I did not think it was a good idea and we had a bunch of meetings after that.  He sat my chair almost on top of his today again.  I was too tired to argue so I just sat.  I don’t know why he wants me to go out with him when he is so handsome he could get any girl he wanted.” Sighing Felicity stops when their food arrives.  

 

“Maybe he is a nice guy who really likes you.  Why don’t you give him a chance?” Thea wonders out loud as they eat their meal.  

 

“He is a nice guy and very good looking but I don’t think I should get involved, Thea.” Felicity wants to give Oliver a chance but she is scared.  She can not afford to become involved.  It is not safe to do so plus she feels Oliver is the kind of guy who could break her heart.  Felicity has had enough heartbreak to last a lifetime.

 

The rest of the meal they talk about fashion finally agreeing to meet the next night.  

Thea hugs Felicity as they leave.

 

Thea heads for Oliver’s room as soon as she returns home.  GIving one knock before opening the door, she finds it empty.  Ollie is late.  Turning on the tv in his room, she puts on a movie to wait.  Two hours later, Oliver walks into his room to find his sister watching tv.

“Don’t you have a tv in your room?” Oliver asks her thankful he took a shower at the lair. Tonight was another slow night and Felicity had no unexpected visitors so he was home at a reasonable hour.

 

“Yup but I wanted to talk to you.  I am having dinner with a new friend and I want you to come along.She is new in town and needs to meet people.”  Oliver looks at her suspiciously.  

 

“Why do you want me to come?  This is not a setup, is it?  I can get my own dates, Thea.”  Sitting down next to her, Oliver switches the tv off.

 

“Can you?  Last I heard girls were telling you they dated Jon Snow.”  Thea starts to laugh as Oliver frowns at her.

 

“Funny, Thea.  I called her out on it today so I am making progress.”  Thea knows better but decides to let it go.

 

“It is not a setup, Ollie.  It is helping a new person meet more people.  I am going to introduce her to Iris and Barry also.” Mentioning friends from college, Thea assures her brother.

 

“Fine, I will go.  Text me the details and I will be there.”  Jumping off the bed, Thea gives Oliver a hug which he returns.  Thea knew he would agree.  Underneath all that playboy nonsense is a really nice guy.  Thea can’t wait to see Ollie’s face when he sees Felicity.  Her only worry is what Felicity’s reaction will be.

 

*****************************************************************

 

The next day at work was extremely busy so there was little time for him to talk to Felicity about anything except business.  The one time he asked her about her plans for the night, she said she was meeting a friend.  Slightly unhappy with that comment but unable to do anything about it, Oliver kept her sitting near enough that he could smell the vanilla she uses in her hair.

 

At 6:00, Felicity was out the door as usual.  Since dinner was not until 7:30, Oliver went home to change and pick up Thea.  Arriving at the restaurant with a few minutes to spare, Thea told the maitre d that they were expecting another guest so please show her to the table when she arrives.  Ordering a bottle of red wine, Oliver and Thea are talking when Thea’s face brightened.  Thea got up hugging the women so Oliver could not see who she was.  Not totally interested since it is Thea’s friend and he is just along for the ride, he picks up his wine glass.

 

“Ollie, this is Felicity Smoak”  Oliver did not hear anything else once that name was uttered.  Is Felicity Thea’s friend?  Standing up to face the blonde beauty he smiles.

 

“Hi, Mr. Queen.  Um, Thea, I thought your brother was coming?” He owes Thea big time.  He described in detail who Felicity was so Thea had to know.  

 

“Felicity, Oliver is my brother.  Do you two know each other?” Seeing a blush come over her face, Oliver images that Felicity told Thea about the Jon Snow farce.  She seems embarrassed and nervous.

 

“Yeah, I work with Oliver at Queen Consolidated.  I had no idea Oliver was your brother.  What a small world,” she chokes out as Oliver pulls out her chair for her.  

 

The waiter came to take their orders just as Thea’s phone rings.  Excusing herself to take the call, Felicity sits in silence.

 

“So how did you meet Thea?”  Oliver sees the deer in the headlight look on Felicity’s face so he wants to make her feel more at ease.

 

“At Big Belly Burger.  They were so busy all the seats were taken.  Thea asked me if she could sit at my table and we became friends.  We have a lot in common and she is so nice.”  Oliver decides on a new strategy.

 

“You want to hear all about Thea when she was little.  I have some funny stories.”  Felicity smiles and Oliver starts to tell her stories of his and Thea’s childhood.  Little do they know that Thea is watching them.  

 

Coming back to the table, Thea tells them, “That was the club.  There is an emergency so I will have to leave.  Felicity, I am so sorry.  Please finish your dinner.  Ollie can pay the bill and I will get it back to him.” Kissing Felicity on the cheek and then Oliver, Thea rushes out of the restaurant leaving Oliver and Felicity alone.

 

“So tell me something about you, Felicity.  Your parents, schooling, something that tells me about you.” Oliver is concerned with the look of terror that passes over Felicity’s face.  Why would asking about her family and school bring on such a look of fear?  Before he has a chance to find out, someone comes up to the table sitting down where Thea was sitting.

 

“Ponytail, what a surprise.  Did you know I was coming since you have an extra plate of food ready for me?  Who’s your friend?”  Oliver is pissed.  This looks like the guy he saw in her apartment the other night.  The guy who stayed until all hours of the night.  At least he did not stay all night and nothing except talking seemed to go on but he is interrupting the time he has with Felicity.  Oliver is not going to let this jerk waste his precious opportunity. 

 

“Mick, what are you doing?” Mick grins as he pours a glass of wine winking at her.

 

“Who are you and what makes you think you can just sit down at our table?” Oliver savagely demands.  Another guy chasing after Felicity is not what he wants at this dinner.  

 

“Mick Rory, who the hell are you?” Mick snarls back.

 

“Oliver Queen, Felicity’s boss and date for the night.  We do not need another person to join us. Felicity, can I speak with you alone for a minute, please?”  Felicity puts her napkin down and starts to get up but Mick reaches his hand out stopping her.

 

“No, she is not going anywhere with you.  She stays right here.” Oliver is flabbergasted.  Did this lunk just manhandle Felicity and tell him no?  Oliver’s fist are clenched together as he reaches over to remove Mick’s hand.

 

“Get your hands off her NOW.” Oliver stands up growling so loudly that people are starting to stare.

 

“People are looking at us.  Please stop.  I want to go home.”  Felicity is practically in tears now and both Mick and Oliver announce at the same time, “I will drive you.” 

 

Looking at both of them, then looking around at the people starring Felicity shakes her head.

 

“I have my own car.” as she walks out with her head held high ignoring the protests from both Oliver and Mick.


	5. Small Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets a victory, Oliver gets an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ObsessedtwibrarianOTB - for her beautiful artwork  
> also would like to say thank you to green-arrows-of-karamel for help in making me take my idea to an actual story

 

Oliver left the restaurant trying to catch Felicity but she was already in her car so he went to the lair to suit up.  So much adrenaline was surging through his body after his encounter with Mick Rory.  _ The absolute gall of  him to just walk up, sit down and start eating with them.  Then he tells Felicity she is not going to talk to her date.  How is this guy and what makes him think he can just do what he wants?  Thea set everything up and it was perfect.  After all this time trying to get Felicity to give him the time of day he finds out his sister set them up.  Then Mick Rory shows up.  He just wanted to put an arrow in him.  Not enough to kill him, of course, but enough to take that smug look off his face.  Now instead of taking her home, he is on top of a rooftop next to her building like a damn stalker.  _  Looking down he sees a few punks trying locks on cars to see if someone was careless enough to leave their car unlocked. When will people realize that it is not safe to leave things unlocked.  Looking down at the street, he sees Felicity.  What is she doing?  In another minute those thugs will see her.  Swinging down off the roof to land close to where they are now focused on Felicity, he knocks them down.  Felicity turns around just as he stepped from behind the car where he has those two tied up and screams.

 

“How did you find me?  No, I am not going back.  I have no friends or boyfriends here so you can just go tell him to leave me alone.”  With the last yell, she runs toward her apartment door and he hears her locking the doors.  

 

His “I am not going to hurt you” falls on deaf ears.  What is she so terrified of and why did she say she has no friends or boyfriends?  Who is Mick Rory really?  Is he a friend or a foe?  Felicity seems to trust him but why?  Oliver can not ask her these questions as himself but he can check on Rory and do a little probing with Felicity now that he knows why she acts as she does.  

 

Deciding the night was over for criminal activities, he jumps on his bike driving to the lair.  After showering and changing he heads for the mansion.  He doubts Thea will be happy when she finds out Felicity left by herself.  Who knows?  Maybe Felicity already told her.  Stepping into the mansion and sneaking up the stairs does not help when he opens his door to find his sister sitting on his bed.

 

“She might as well be dating Jon Snow.”  Oliver groans.  It has been a long night and it is not improving.

 

********************************************************************

 

Who was that guy?  Grabbing her tablet she opens google to do some searches.  Just as she starts to get comfortable again, her phone signals a text message.  Probably Thea.

 

**TQ:  So sorry I had to leave.  How was your dinner?**

**FS: That is okay, Thea.  Yeah, things did not go well after you left.  A friend of mine stopped by the table.  Oliver and Mick did not get along well.  I finally left them at the table and went home.**

**TQ:  That is terrible.  What happened?**

**FS:  Mick can be a bit overprotective.  Oliver was unhappy.  To be fair to Oliver, Mick is a little overbearing.  He sat down and started to eat the dinner you ordered.  Oliver wanted to talk to me in private and Mick said no.  It was not a good situation.**

**TQ:  I am so sorry.  Who is this Mick guy?  Is he a boyfriend?**

**FS:  Mick, no.  He is a good friend and he watches over me.**

**TQ:  Raincheck on the dinner?**

**FS:  Of course.  Sweet dreams.**

**TQ:  Good night, my friend**

  
  


When she googles stories about Starling and green she discovers who that guy was - The Green Arrow.  He was not here to hurt her.  He is a vigilante who protects the streets and people.  Her heart which had been pounding starts to calm down.  Her breathing returning to normal.  Nobody knows who the vigilante is.  Those things she said could be contributed to fear and he never has to know the truth.  Feeling better since she found out she was still safe and she had a nice conversation with her new friend Felicity gets ready for bed.

 

Her last thought before she closed her eyes was of Oliver all dressed up and being so sweet at dinner.  Is it possible he really is interested in her and can she take a chance or does she need to keep her distance?

 

*************************************************

 

In a car outside of Felicity’s apartment, Mick Rory is on the phone.

“Len, I am outside her building.  Tonight was an eventful night for her.  First, she had a date with some guy.”  Mick smiles as he thinks of Oliver Queen’s face turning bright red when he lost his chance for a one nighter.  Then his smile turns to an angry frown when he realizes it is Felicity he was planning on being that one night stand.  No, that will not happen.

 

“I took care of it so stop getting your panties in a wad.  You should have seen the look on his face when I sat down and started eating with them.  It was priceless.  Then he wanted to talk to her in private but I put a stop to that quickly.  No, she told us she was going home and left.”

 

“That playboy Oliver Queen.  Yeah, I know.  After she went home the vigilante showed up beating up a few punks who were going after her.  No, she is fine.  She thought it was his man coming after her but knowing Felicity, she already looked him up online and discovered who he is and that he was not there to hurt her.  Scared the shit out of her.  Yes, I think I should stay here longer to keep an eye on things.  I will let you know if I think you need to come down.  Yeah, good night.”

 

Mick knew Leonard was not going to be happy with the situation and he hit the bullseye.  Leonard was concerned about Oliver Queen and his merry band of women plus her safety.  Mick gets out of the car going up to the apartment he subleased in Felicity’s building.  Maybe she did not want him to stay with her but he planned on being close.  This way he can keep track of both situations.  There will be no sleepovers with Oliver Queen as long as Mick is around.

 

**************************************************************************

 

“Thea, what are you talking about?”  Oliver is in no mood for this.  His night has already been a shit fest.  Thea gives him a look of revolt.  Jumping up off the bed, she pokes her finger into his chest.

 

“I set you up with Felicity and you make an idiot out of yourself.  What were you thinking?  I hear you crying about how you can’t get her to talk to you so I set you up.  She drives herself home because you get into a pissing match with some guy.” Shaking her head at the stupidity her brother showed tonight, Thea walks out of the room.

 

Oliver hopes his sister will calm down.  Tomorrow he will have a talk with her and explain about Mick Rory and what happened.  He really needs Thea’s help with Felicity.  For now, he is going to find out all he can about Mick Rory.  Pulling up Mick Rory he finds out that Rory has a criminal history.  He is known as ‘Heatwave’.  This is the person Felicity is hanging around with?  Hearing a noise, Oliver moves to behind the door just as it opens.  

 

“Queen, let’s have a talk.  No reason to jump me right now.”  Oliver shuts the door coming face to face with Mick Rory, who is eating a sandwich.  

 

“What are you doing in my house, Rory?  Looking for something to steal?” Oliver snarls at the guy who ruined his dinner and his night.  

 

“I am sure you can afford this sandwich, Queen.  I am here about Felicity.  She is not a booty call.  I know all about you and your reputation.  Just stay away from her.  You have no idea what she is dealing with and you are not going to add to that.  Do I make myself clear?”  Rory pokes his finger into Oliver’s chest.  Why is everyone poking him tonight is his first thought.

 

“You are a criminal with a long record.  Who are you to tell me I am wrong for her with your history?  You think you are better boyfriend material, Heatwave?  I think Felicity would be very interested in knowing who you really are.”  He is not giving up on Felicity no matter what this petty thief thinks. How dare him break into his home, make himself a sandwich and then come up and threaten him.  

 

“Pretty boy, Felicity already knows me and my history.  Certified genius you are dealing with.  Much too smart for the likes of you.  She knows me and my partner.  I moved into her building to protect her and that includes a slimy womanizer like you.”  Mick finishes his sandwich as he tells Oliver to stay away from Felicity.

 

“I like Felicity.  I want to date her.  I am not trying to just get laid for a night.  Stop judging me by your standards.  No, I am not going to stop trying to get her to go out with me no matter what you say.  Staying in her building?  What kind of a stalker are you?”  Instead of an angry glare, Mick starts to laugh.  Oliver’s temper is rising with every word and movement this guy says and does.

 

“Felicity is a virgin.  I have made sure no slimeballs like you take advantage of her and you will not be any different.  Stay away from her.”  With a final smirk, Mick Rory leaves his room.  Oliver follows to make sure he leaves the mansion.  If he goes toward the kitchen again he is going to put an arrow in him.

 

************************************************

 

The next morning Oliver goes to work with a mission.  He is going to find out what is truly going on with Felicity.  She is terrified of something or someone.  Mick Rory, a major criminal, moved into her building.  As much as Mick annoys him, he has to admit it seems like Mick really cares for Felicity.  It also appears that Mick cares as a friend and protector, not a potential boyfriend.  Is Felicity a virgin?  That is wonderful and admirable but he just wonders why a beautiful, sexy woman like her would still be not only single but a virgin?  Were the men in the other places she lived all blind and stupid?  

 

To his surprise and delight, Felicity is sitting in his office waiting for him.  Smiling at her and handing her a cup of coffee, he sits down.  Today he does not pull her chair close to him because he wants to apologize.  Plus, if she is scared she does not need him to push her.  His natural personality is fairly possessive and alpha but he will temper that down to make her trust him.

 

“Good morning.  How are you doing today?” Deciding to start out friendly and easy, Oliver goes the polite route.  Sitting back in a relaxed and non-threatening way, he waits for her to respond.

 

“Good morning.  Thank you for the coffee,” seeing the tired look in her eyes, he feels the need to hug her but knows that is not a great plan right now.

 

“Felicity, I am so sorry about what happened last night.  I really wanted to spend time with you getting to know you.  I was disappointed when your friend showed up and did not put my best foot forward.  I hope you will give me another chance?”  Her eyes widen and her brows draw together.  She is afraid but of what?

 

“Oliver, I like you so I am going to do you a big favor.  Stay away from me.  I am nothing but trouble.  You are a knockout that all the girls are dying to be with and that is what you should do.  Nothing good ever happens around me.”  

 

“Felicity, all good things happen around you.  I love being around you.”  How can he get her to open up to him?  If he comes out and tells her he knows she is afraid, she will know he about his other self.  Maybe try something else? “You seem to be worried or afraid of something.  Let me help you.”  Nice one.  That offers help without revealing too much.

 

“As much as I would love to have more of a relationship with you, I just can’t.  Not now, maybe not ever.”

  
  


****************************************************************************************

 

Mick is checking in and it is not going well.  Leonard is becoming distressed regarding Oliver Queen pursuing Felicity.  

 

“Len, I paid him a visit to his house last night.  I told him he needs to stay away from her.  I told him she is a virgin and he is crap.  I did.  Pissed him off because I made a sandwich in his kitchen.”  Mick listened to Len ranting making faces until he hears Leonard’s next words.

 

“You are coming here?  When?  I am taking it seriously.  Come on, man, you know how much Felicity means to me.  I just wanted to rattle him and have a little fun.” 

 

“Okay, I will see you tomorrow.”

 

Shit! Leonard coming to Starling is not a good development.  Felicity will not be happy to see another bodyguard.  Well, she seemed a little off earlier when he talked to her so maybe Leonard coming was a good thing.  Seeing Leonard with Oliver Queen will be amusing.  All he needs is some popcorn and to sit back and enjoy the show.  

 

********************************************************************

 

Maybe never?  Um, no.  Oliver is not giving up that easily.  Taking her hand in his, he starts to rub relaxing circles on her hand.  When he feels her response, he decides to take it a step further his hand moving up her arm with the same soothing movements.  

 

“Felicity, go out to dinner with me?” he whispers in her ear continuing the soothing motions.  Moving one of his hands to her back and neck, the circles continuing. Her breath is coming out faster as he feels her reacting to the calming motions and the sensual whispers.   “Felicity?”

 

“Hmm?” replying in a soft faraway tone leaning into his hand on her neck.

 

“Felicity, will you go out to dinner with me tonight?” his mouth so close to her ear he knows she can feel his breath.  The soft shiver that comes over her body with the small catch of her breath shows him she is affected by him.  

 

“Okay,” Wait, did she just say okay?  Tilting her head back he turns her neck slightly and his lips touch hers.  As soon as he tastes her lips he moves his hands to her face deepening the kiss.  Expecting Felicity to push back, he is delighted when she responds to his kiss. His tongue licks her lips and she opens her mouth.  The sensations of kissing Felicity are overwhelming and he has to ease up.  It would be so easy to get lost in the sheer delight of her lips and arms but he remembers Rory’s comment about her lack of experience.  Contrary to what Rory thinks he really does like Felicity and would never do anything to hurt her.  Placing another chaste kiss on her lips, he pulls her into his arms hugging her.  

  
  


**************************************************************************************

 

After work, Felicity insisted she needed to change so he agreed to pick her up in 2 hours.  Walking up to her apartment door he is surprised to hear loud voices from inside.  Knocking loudly but planning on going in either way, he is shocked to see Rory answer the door.  

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Rory?” Oliver has had enough of Mick Rory.  Felicity is standing in the room looking deeply distressed.  

 

“Felicity, remember that Leonard will be here in the morning.  He already told me he disapproves of you dating the playboy Oliver Queen.  I doubt he is gonna change his mind overnight.”  Felicity nods her head in agreement silently asking a question that Oliver is not sure he wants the answer to.

 

“Please, Mick?  Can you agree just this once?  I know what I am doing and I need you to trust me, please?”  Mick glares at Oliver but his face softens as he looks at Felicity.  Shaking his head slightly, he walks over and places a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Okay but you are going to tell Len.  Be careful.” Nodding her head and throwing her arms around him, she gives him a hug.

 

“Thank you, Mick.”  Mick walks out of the apartment glaring at Oliver and snorting, “Remember what I told you, playboy.  There will be NO place you can hide if you hurt her.”

 

Oliver stands there watching the door close wondering what the hell is going on with Felicity and why does she place so much trust in a criminal from another city?

 


	6. Is it too hot for you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity go out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ObsessedtwibrarianOTB - for her beautiful artwork  
> also would like to say thank you to green-arrows-of-karamel for help in making me take my idea to an actual story

 

 

“Felicity, can you please explain to me why you need to get permission from” Oliver wanted to say a damn criminal but seeing how the exchange went he knew better “Rory and another man to go out on a date with me?”  Keeping his tone as calm as possible he is determined to find out what the hell is going on here.

 

“Um, well, Mick and Len take care of me so I just ask to be, um, you know respectful” Felicity stumbles out as she tries to explain Mick and Len without explaining why they are around.   _ She is not ready for that.  She may never be ready for that discussion. _

 

“They take care of you?  How do they do that and, more importantly, why?”  None of this makes any sense to Oliver.  _  Neither of these men is related to Felicity in any way at all so why does she need their permission? _

 

Felicity starts to get very nervous.  Oliver can see her fidgeting with her dress and her eyes are darting around the room like she is looking for an escape.  He wants answers but he wants her more.  Walking over to her, he puts his arms around her lightly kissing her forehead.

 

“I hope you know you can tell me anything, that you can trust me.  I will keep you safe, Felicity.  I want to get to know you better.  Maybe over dinner you can fill me in or let me get to know you better?”  Nodding her head as she rests it on his chest for one minute before Oliver takes her coat off the couch where she laid it.  Grabbing her purse and keys they walk out to the car where Oliver opens the door helping her in.

  
  


At the restaurant, they are shown to their table.  Oliver wanted the date to be different than the dates before so he did not choose Table Salt because way too many dates winded up there.  This is a quaint little bistro that that is a perfect mixture of French and Italian cuisine.  The white columns against the green walls give it an airy but romantic feel.  The waiter is professional but so helpful and charming.  The atmosphere is exactly what he wanted for this date with Felicity.  After ordering a bottle of their most expensive red wine and the appetizer that waiter recommended, Oliver reaches for Felicity’s hand.

 

“Felicity, talk to me, please.”  Oliver is determined to find out what is going on and remove the obstacles of Rory and his partner in crime as quickly as possible.  If the partner is even half as annoying as Rory, he might put an arrow in him.  

 

“About?” Felicity looks at him warily.  He has to break through and find out what she is afraid of.  

“Your protectors and why you need them to begin with,” Keeping his frustration down, he tries to speak in a calm and reassuring tone.  Right now his inner beast is yelling at him to take her to his penthouse to claim her.  He knows he could get her into his bed and make her his with little problem since her attraction to him is obvious but he remembers Missy words.

“Mick and Lenny are friends who look out after me.  I am new to Starling.  Why is that hard to understand?” The slight bite in her tone tells Oliver that she is not telling him the entire truth but that she will not be pushed any further about the criminals she calls her friends.  

 

“Tell me a little bit about you.  How did you get to be so good at computers?”  That should be a safe subject for now.  

 

“Oh, I have loved technology since I was little.  I was building computers when other children were playing with dolls.  It is a natural talent of mine, I guess.”  Felicity smiles as she tells him about graduating from MIT at age 18 with a dual degree.   Not only a dual degree but dual masters degrees.  

 

“That’s amazing, Felicity.  Was it hard being so young at college and being the youngest in your classes in high school?”  _  No wonder she is a virgin.  When did she ever have a chance to date?  To go to parties like a normal teenage girl?  She was studying and getting degrees when others were just getting out of high school. _

 

“Thank you, Oliver.  I am proud of it.  What about you?  I know very little other than…” Yeah, he can just imagine what she was about to say.   _ Other than what I read in the tabloids?  Other than what my annoyance Mick told me?  Other than what gossip I hear in IT?  Any or all of the above? _

 

“Well, of course, you know I am Moira and Robert Queen’s son and brother to Thea;  Walter is my stepfather and I am training to be CEO eventually.  My best friend is Tommy Merlyn.  We own Verdant together but he runs it most of the time but I do have to help him. I like long walks on the beach.”  Oliver is being flippant but to his surprise, Felicity does not take it that way.

 

“I do too.  I love the beach.  I love the boardwalk, too.”  Felicity’s face lights up when she tells him this and he feels bad about being a smart aleck.  He will gladly go to the boardwalk every night if it eventually gets her to trust him.

 

After noticing Felicity is more talkative and less stiff with each sip of wine, he reaches over and refills her glass again.  Maybe it is a playboy move but he needs all the help he can get.  He has these idiots who seem to always be around.  Honestly, he has been watching the door all night expecting Rory to sit down at the table again.  Thankfully that never happens.  

 

After dessert, Oliver pays the bills and drives toward her apartment.  He almost takes her to his but he decides to play it safe.  Felicity let him put his arm around her as they walked out of the restaurant and even kissed him on the cheek when they reached the car.  Feeling very good about tonight, Oliver puts his hand on her knee as he is driving.  Instead of moving it as he expected, Felicity giggles.  Finally, they reach the apartment.  Missing the movement of the curtains in her apartment, Oliver takes his opportunity when he helps her out of the car.  Trapping her between the car and his body, he leans down and kisses her.  Rubbing his lips over hers and licking her lips, she responds.  Okay, inside now, Oliver.  His brain reminding him they are out on the street so he wraps his arm around her as he walks to her door.  Felicity turns the key and Oliver pushes her into the apartment as his lips descended on hers.  The rush of her lips is enough to make his head spin but not his body….What the hell?  He is suddenly pulled away from Felicity and his instincts take over.  He turns and grabs the hands of the person who is attacking him about to punch them when he hears Felicity scream.  

 

“Oliver, stop.  Lenny, stop.”  Lenny, Lenny?  You have got to be kidding.  Sure enough, he looks into the cold face of Leonard Snart who is ruining his date.

 

As much as Oliver would love to beat the crap out of this guy, he refrains because he knows Felicity will be upset.  Now he is second guessing his decision not to bring her to his penthouse where there would be no Rory and no Snart to spoil his first date with Felicity.

 

“Felicity, why are you coming home so late and in the presence of scumbag Ollie Queen?”  Snart asks as he brings Felicity into HIS arms and out of Oliver’s.  Oliver wants to grab her back but he already played that game with Rory and it ended badly.  

 

“I am not Ollie Queen anymore but you are still a criminal.” Annoyed is hardly the word for what Oliver feels at the moment.  

 

“Really?  A new leaf on life we are having, are we?  So you didn’t think about taking our girl to your penthouse and having your way with her?”  It takes all of Oliver’s training and experience not to react to that statement because that was exactly what he was thinking, well not taking advantage of her but kissing her.  He would stop himself before it went too far.  “That wouldn’t have gotten you very far.  My partner is standing watch there just in case.”  Smirking and using his most sarcastic voice which grades on Oliver’s nerves, Snart leans down and smells Felicity.

 

“No, I was not planning that and how do you know where my penthouse even is?  It is not in my name and I just got it recently.”  Oliver hates asking this idiot but he really wants to know.

 

“Please, don’t you think we found out all about you the minute you focused your attention on Lissy?  Please, we know all about you.” Snart just laughs at his surprise.  “You gave Lissy alcohol to try to have your way with her but that is NOT happening, Queen.”  

 

Oliver has had enough.  Moving over to Felicity, he takes her hand.  

 

“Felicity, I had a wonderful time tonight.  I look forward to seeing you tomorrow at work.  Why don’t you go get ready for bed?” Gently he kisses her forehead as he moves her toward the bedroom.  Felicity looks back apprehensively but complies.  

 

As soon as the door closes, Oliver rounds on Snart.  

 

“I don’t know who you think you are but I am not going to be pushed around by you.  This obsession you and Rory have with Felicity is not healthy and I have every intention of breaking that as soon as possible.”  Moving toward the door, Oliver stills as he hears Snart’s last comment.

 

“You give it your best shot if you feel frisky, cowboy.  I can assure you we are not going anywhere.” 

  
  


*********************************

 

Oliver barely slept that night. He went between thinking of Snart and Rory with irritation and thinking of Felicity with affection and concern.  The next morning, he gets dressed in his best suit wearing the cologne Felicity mentioned she likes and gets in the car as Diggle drives.  

 

“So how did the big date go?”  Dig asks as he starts driving.  “And did you take a bath in that cologne?”   Oliver frowns and Diggle laughs.

 

“She looked incredible when I picked her up but Mick Rory was at her apartment and she needed his permission to go out with me.  We went to the bistro and she started to trust me and tell me a little about herself.  She kissed me and it was like heaven”  Diggle rolled his eyes at that but let Oliver continue.  The boy was beside himself for this girl and Diggle was pleased to see it.

 

“Then we found Leonard Snart at her apartment who tried to assault me.  He pulled her out of my arms, Dig.  I wanted to shove an arrow into his eye, literally.  I sent Felicity to bed so I could let him know I have no intention of going anywhere.”  Oliver was filled with rage over that conversation.  

 

“It sounds like you let him know where you stand.  Good for you.”  DIg waits for a response and Oliver gives him one.

 

“Except Snart informed me he is not going anywhere either.  They know about my penthouse, Dig.  How could they when I just signed the paperwork myself?”  Frustrated with the entire conversation with Snart, Oliver calms himself as they reach the office.  Getting to his desk, he is pleased when he sees Felicity already sitting in her chair.

 

“Good morning, beautiful.  Did you sleep well?”  Bending down to kiss her, she moves slightly so he catches her cheek instead of her mouth.

 

“Someone could come in here, Oliver,”  Felicity tells him quietly.  Truth be known, Oliver would not care if the whole company was standing outside his office as long as he could taste her sweet lips again but he just sits down next to her.

 

Whispering in her ear so only she can hear, he lets her know how he feels. “I am now addicted to the taste of your lips so forgive me for wanting another kiss as soon as I see those luscious lips. Do you have any idea how sexy you are, Felicity?  I don’t want one of those IT guys to take you away from me now.”  Feeling Felicity shiver gives him confidence.

 

“Will you go out with me again?” Felicity looks up at him and he can’t help the desire he feels when her eyes meet his.  

 

“Lenny is still here.  I don’t think he will like it if I go out with you again, Oliver.”  Like a bucket of cold water thrown over his head, Oliver reacts.

 

“Felicity, who is this guy to you?  Is he your boyfriend, lover, what right does he have to tell you if you can date me or not?  No, he is not stopping us from dating.  I am putting my foot down on this, Felicity.  I need you to be with me.  If you need to be protected, I will protect you.  You can send them back to Central City.”  

 

“You can’t protect me, Oliver.  Their intentions are good.  I am like a sister to them and they want to protect me.  I want to be with you more than you know.  I want to date you.  Maybe we can date in secret so they don’t know.”  Felicity begs him imploringly and Oliver does not know how to respond.  Pulling her on his lap, he is surprised when she lets him.  Wrapping his arms around her, he does not answer at first.

 

“Felicity, that is not how I want to be with you.  I don’t want some mistress who sneaks in my bed at night and goes home.  I want to go out on dates, take you places, make love to you and then feel you against me all night.  I want to make you breakfast in the morning and bring you coffee in bed before I make you scream out my name once again.  This is not just sex for me.  I can get anyone for that.  I feel things for you.  Things I haven’t felt for anyone else.” Oliver kisses her neck trying to figure out how this small woman got into his heart in such a short time.  He would gladly take a secret relationship with lots of screwing but he really wants more this time.

 

“Oliver, please.  Just for now, please.  I want to be with you.  You make me feel things I have never felt before, too.  Just let us keep this secret for now, please?”  Oliver can’t say no to her and he can’t lose her.

 

“Okay, for now, but this needs an end date, Felicity.  It can’t go on forever.  I want the world to know you are mine but I will agree for now.”  Felicity lifts her head and her lips touch his.  Getting off his lap she continues to show him all the technology he needs to take over as CEO.  When she stops to get coffee, Oliver calls Dig into the office.

“I need you to get all the information you can on Mick Rory & Leonard Snart.  I want to know everything including how they met Felicity.  I have to get rid of these guys.”  Dig nods as Felicity walks back into the office.

  
  


************************************************************

 

After work on the way to the lair, Diggle let Oliver know he did the research on Felicity Smoak.

 

“Mick Rory & Leonard Snart are exactly as you expected.  They are criminal partners who rob from the rich but instead of giving to the poor, they keep it.  I was not able to find their connection to Felicity Smoak.”  Dig kept his eyes on the road as he explained.

 

“Well, just keep digging, please.”  Oliver pleads with Dig. An uncomfortable silence fills the car until John Diggle finally speaks.

 

“That is the problem.  I can’t find any information on Felicity Smoak at all.  It is like she was just born right before she moved to Starling City.”

  
  



	7. Can I trust you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes a decision that could hurt his relationship with Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ObsessedtwibrarianOTB - for her beautiful artwork  
> also would like to say thank you to green-arrows-of-karamel for help in making me take my idea to an actual story. There will be no update for probably about 2 weeks. Finally going back home.

 

“What did you say?  What do you mean there is no record of her?  I saw her and so did you, Dig.”  Oliver is beside himself.  He can’t lose her now.  He is willing to do anything to keep Felicity.  

 

“I know, man.  I don’t think it is her real name.  What trouble is this girl in?  Why is the trail on her so cold?  She is hiding from something and it is bad.”  Oliver has known John for years and if he says something is wrong, something is definitely wrong.  

 

“We need to get some DNA from her.  I have a friend who can run it and we can find out who Felicity really is.” Oliver wants Felicity to trust him so he will try to talk to her first.  If that does not work, John will get his DNA.

 

The computer system beeps showing a robbery in progress so Oliver suits up.  Stopping the burglary, checking on the victims and calling the police, Oliver does a routine check of the area.  What he sees has him jumping from the building to the ground.

 

“Ms. Smoak, what are you doing out here this late at night?  It is not safe out here.” Felicity was safe at home with that idiot Snart when he last saw her so why is she in the street alone now?

 

“Oh, Mr. Vigilante, hi.  I just went out to get some ice cream.  On my way back to my place right now.  All good.”  Damn it, no, it is not all good.  Oliver wants to shake some sense into her.  She is in trouble but walking around the streets at night.  How does that make any sense?

 

“Let me walk you back.  It is not safe out here at night.  Please don’t do this again.  Last time you were afraid of me and thought someone sent me after you.  Who are you afraid of?  Let me help you.”  Oliver will try as the vigilante first and then as Oliver Queen if this does not work.

 

“I can’t tell you.  I am afraid that you can’t keep me safe.  I have someone to keep me safe and they would be upset that I went out.  You would get along with them fine.  Thank you for making sure I was safe.  This is me.”  Felicity smiles as she walks inside.

 

Oliver is more confused than ever.  Who the hell is after her and why does she think those criminals will keep her safe?  He needs answers and if the vigilante can’t get them, the boyfriend will.

  
  


An hour later, Oliver is knocking on Felicity’s door.  Felicity comes to the door in sleep shorts with a little camisole.  At least she checked the peephole before answering the door.  As soon as she sees him, she locks the door behind him jumping into his arms.  He easily catches her.  Holding her in his arms, he carries her to the couch.  

“Felicity, why is your name so recent that you have no history?”  Seeing the terror in her eyes, he holds her even closer. “Talk to me, please.  I care about you and want to help you.”  The same words he said to her earlier tonight she repeats.

 

“You can’t help me.  You will get hurt.  I am using an alias but it is not because I am running from the police or anything. Please drop this.  I am begging you.”  Oliver wants to drop it just to remove the look on her face but he can’t.

 

“Are you running from a husband or boyfriend?” Oliver just thought of this and it scares him so badly.

 

“No, no.  I have no husband or boyfriend.  I haven’t been with a guy except you.” His hands cup her face as his lips touch hers.  Moving her face the kiss deepens.  Felicity responds with vigor.  Her tongue licks against his lips seeking admittance.  Their tongues fight for dominance.

 

Picking her up, he carries her to the bedroom.  Her fingers pull his henley up running her fingers across his chest.  His fingers skim under her cami and under her breast. Oliver feels her purr right to his cock.  That sound will remain with him forever.  She takes her top off and he licks her hard nipple as his fingers roll the other.  Arching up into his mouth her hands hold his mouth to her breast like she was afraid he would move.  Oliver has no attention of moving.  His mouth twirled from one nipple to the other licking, nipping and sucking.  

 

“Please, please…”Oliver knows she does not even understand what she is begging for but he does.  Kissing down her stomach, he pulls her shorts off with his teeth.  Kissing his way up her leg he can smell her arousal and he takes a deep whiff.  Licking a long stripe down her core, she moans out.  Working her center with his tongue and teeth, the sudden finger inside her makes her twitch.  His arm holds her down as he sucks on her clit as his finger curls.  Felicity is panting and screaming his name as he feels her warm climax on his finger.  He works her through it knowing she will need a lot of preparation before he can enter her.

 

“Oliver, I want …. I need….” Felicity cries out as he kisses her deeply.  

 

“I know baby.  I will take care of you.” Oliver murmurs to her as his two fingers enter her and his thumb rubs her sensitive nub until she has her second orgasm.  Felicity’s hands unzip his pants pulling them down as she strokes him.  Her legs open wide she positions him at her entrance.  He slowly pushes the tip in and inches in until he knows she will feel pain.  Kissing her deeply as his tongue swipes her mouth he pushes all the way in and stills for her to adjust.  “Sorry, baby.  I know it hurts but it will start to feel better now.”  Her nipple in his mouth as his fingers play over her she starts to moan and he slowly thrusts out of her and back in. When he feels her tighten around him as she screams out his name, he allows himself to let go and release inside her.  A feeling of pure joy and peace fill him like he has never had before.

 

Cleaning her up and holding her in his arms, he tries again to get her to trust him. 

“Baby, please trust me.  I can protect you.  Please” Oliver knows he is begging her but he doesn’t care.  

 

“No, I can’t.  Oliver, I want to be with you but you have to go now.  I should have come to you.  Mick and Lenny could come by any minute and see you.  I will come to you tomorrow, okay?”  Kissing her gently and pulling the blanket over her, he walks out of the bedroom.  Picking up the water glass that Felicity drank from, he carries it with him as he locks the door.  

  
  


Stopping the car in front of Dig’s place, he knocks on the door.  When Dig answers, he hands him the glass that he has wrapped in a napkin.  Looking at the glass, Dig shakes his head.  This is a bad idea but as much as he tried to get Felicity to trust him she would not.

 

“Are you sure about this, Oliver?  I know how much she means to you.  This could destroy your relationship with her.”  Oliver shuffles his feet as his eyes look down.  The last thing Oliver wants is to lose Felicity but he knows she is in trouble.  He needs to help her.

 

“I know but I would rather see her safe away from me than hurt with me.  Please get that DNA as soon as you can.”   John nods as Oliver walks back to his car.

 


	8. Painful reminders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's secret comes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ObsessedtwibrarianOTB - for her beautiful artwork

            Felicity is sitting in the dark thinking of her situation.  She really cares about Oliver but how can she continue to see him putting him and his family in danger.  Why did she have to be the one to have this happen to her?  People take for granted their peaceful normal lives not understanding how lucky they are.  Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck stands up.  Living how she has for so long she knows better than to ignore that feeling.  Quietly picking up her phone as she moves into the kitchen hiding behind the island on the floor, she sends a text to Oliver.

 

            FS:  I think someone is in my apartment.

            OQ:  I will be there shortly and I am asking the Vigilante to come help. 

 

 Now she knows there is a danger.  A noise from the living room and it is getting closer.  Picking up a knife from the top of the island, she waits.  Then she hears a whoosh and augh.  

 

            “Felicity it is okay.  Oliver asked me to come and he will be here shortly.  This guy is tied up and ready for the police.  Stay where you are until Oliver comes.”  The modulated voice of that weird guy in green leather but he must be a friend of Oliver’s.  He also saved her.  Sitting on the floor not knowing how long she lays there she hears Oliver.

 

            “Felicity, honey, are you okay?”  The lights go on and she runs to Oliver.  Holding her in his arms she feels safe for the first time tonight.  She hears yelling - Len and Mick.  Oh, she should have texted them but all she could think of them instead of Oliver? 

 

            “Felicity?” Len’s voice and she steps out of Oliver’s arms.  His jaw clenched at her action but he has a  shocked look when Len goes over kicking the guy several times.

 

"This is one of his, Lissy.  You know it is."  Felicity looks at Len knowing he is right.  Does she have to move again?  Leave Oliver?  No, she does not want to do that.  Finally, she found a man who cares for her.

 

“I know, Len. The police are coming.”  Len grits his teeth as he kicks the man one more time.

 

“Felicity is not safe here.  What is going on anyway and who is this guy?” Oliver is standing with his arms folded and his eyes are narrowed into slits.

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.  If he sent him here, he knows.” Mick interjects as Oliver and Len have a staring contest.  Felicity is standing shifting from one foot to the next trying to decide what to do.

 

“Felicity is coming home with me.  She will be staying with me until we figure this out.  If this mysterious ‘he’ comes he will have to go through me to get to her.  Felicity, go pack a bag.” His voice holds no room for arguing.  Len and Mick have a silent conversation.

 

“Go ahead, Lissy.  He is an idiot playboy but he is correct.  You can’t stay here.  We will figure this out.  Don’t worry.” Len tells her as she goes into the bedroom.

 

“Listen, you don’t have to like me.  I know my reputation is well known but I care about Felicity so you should let me in on what the hell is going on around here.” Another silent conversation between Mick and Len before Mick nods.

 

“Listen, Felicity is a light to a lot of people.  Some people like to keep that light to themselves.  The man who is coming doesn’t care who he hurts to get to her.  Not above killing and definitely has an army but I can’t tell you who he is.  This is Felicity’s choice whether she lets you in or not.”  Reaching his hand out, Oliver shakes Len’s hand and then turns to Mick. 

 

“I respect that.  Felicity needs to let me in.  It is hard to help her with my hands tied behind my back.” Mick gives his a small nod to acknowledge and Len just smirks.  It is Len after all.

 

Eventually, the bedroom door opens to show Felicity with her suitcase.  Taking a good look at the men in the room she is surprised to see so much calm.  In her bedroom, she really believed she would find Len and Oliver in a fight but instead they seem to be in a truce of some type.

 

 

In the car, she wonders how long it will take for Oliver to start asking questions.  Questions she does not want to answer.  He will be in danger if she shares the identity of the man who attacked her.  Well, not the name since she does not know his name but who sent him.

 

“Felicity, who was that man and why was he after you?” That might be a world record for inquiry.  The door was barely closed on Oliver before he is asking.

 

“I can’t tell you.  It is not safe for you to know.”  Silence follows her comment and continues all the way to Oliver’s place.  Felicity knows he is upset with her but what other choice does she have?

 

*******************

 

Once they reach the apartment, Oliver intends to open up the information packet that Dig provided right before he got Felicity’s text.  He tried it the correct way but Felicity won’t trust him with this problem.  That is not acceptable.  He will find out and make sure she is secure.  A warm body is suddenly pressed against his.  Felicity presses her lips against his.  Seeing the fear and uncertainty in her eyes breaks him.  His mouth engulfs hers in a deep kiss.

 

Picking her up he brings her into the bedroom. Kissing her deeply starting to take her clothes off.  His lips attached to her now bare nipple as she squirms.  His fingers roll her other nipple as he sucks her into his mouth.  His hands run down her body until he gets to her panties.  He gently pulls them off dropping them to the floor.  Standing up he takes his clothes off reaching in the drawer for a condom.   For a few minutes, he just stands to stare down at her beauty.  Why can't she trust him?  He can see this scene in his mind daily. Him touching her as she moans.  Fingers touching her inside as she pushes herself on his fingers for release.  The sweet feel of her warmth around him as he pushes deeper into her.  Falling asleep holding her in his arms.  Waking up early to make her breakfast.

 

He can’t wait a minute more so he positions himself at her entrance.  Slowly pumping into her and pulling out his strokes tease her as his tongue ravishes her mouth.  He can feel her building but he wants to keep her at the edge so she sees stars. He thrusts slowly hitting her spot until she begs.  His fingers go to her hard nub rubbing as he moves her leg hitting her at a new angle until she screams his name repeatedly.  A few more thrusts and he growns out his release.

 

 

 

When she comes out of it she is laying with her head on his chest.  His fingers are running through her hair and she feels so content.  In the quiet bedroom, they both fall asleep.

 

Felicity wakes up in the dark.  Her head is still laying on Oliver's chest and he is sleeping peacefully.  Getting up out of bed trying to get to the kitchen for some water without waking him up.  Closing the bedroom door, she turns on the light so she doesn't trip.  As she walks by his desk, she spots a file with her name on it.  Felicity Megan Daark.  Oh, my God.

 

**Opening the file with trembling fingers she finds an entire file.  Felicity Megan Daark, mother deceased, father unknown.  Adopted by uncle Damien Daark.  The child ran away from home at age 14 but returned home voluntarily.  Pictures of her at various ages. Graduated high school and went to MIT at age 17.  Graduated MIT with dual master's degree.  A detailed report on her uncle and his activities.  Havenrock being destroyed.  Argus suspects Uncle.   Uncle has connections to several criminal organizations.  Teachers suspect niece was sheltered.  Uncle has an obsession with niece.  Damien Daark has cruel streak and God complex.  Suspect Uncle wants Felicity's computer and hacking skills but is also possessive.  Damien Daark considered dangerous.  DNA provided confirms identify is Felicity Megan Daark.**

 

Oliver took her DNA and used it to find out who she was?  What if Damien found out?  Is this how Damien found her?  Because Oliver took her DNA and how did he get it?  Oh my God, he has sex with her to get her DNA.  She thought Oliver cared about her maybe loved her but it was all a lie.  Maybe he is part of Damien’s evil corporation. 

 

The bedroom door opens as a sleepy Oliver walks out.

 

“Babe, come back to bed.  It’s late.  I woke up and found a cold spot where you should be.” 

 

 Felicity throws the files at him.

 

"Are you planning on selling me back to my Uncle?  Did you get my DNA by having sex with me?  Did you learn everything you wanted to know?  I trusted you, Oliver.  I gave my body to you, my virtue.  How could you betray me like this?"  Slamming her eyes closed she stops as her fists clench.

 

“Felicity, no.  I do care about you.  I did not do this to sell you to anyone.  What?  Why would you ever think that?  No, I was scared for you.  I asked you so many times to trust me.  I will protect you.” Oliver steps closer to her but she steps back.

 

“I am going to get dressed.  You have no idea what you did.  My uncle is evil.  He is a monster.  He will be here soon and I will have to beg him to spare the city and you, Oliver.  You don’t understand what he is like.  He destroyed a city making me watch because I ran away from him and took refuge there”  Clenching his jaw he stares at her.

 

"That is horrible, Felicity.  You don't have to be afraid anymore.  I will take care of you."

 

"Take care of me?  Oh, my Oliver.  My uncle will be furious that you ‘raped' me.  He would never admit out loud that I wanted to be with you.  In his mind you either forced me or seduced my innocence.  My uncle is a little crazy.  You can't protect me.  He has spies and connections everywhere."  Pacing around the room tears rolling down her face she practically yells the words at Oliver.

 

“Felicity, I care about you.  I only did this because I knew something was wrong and you wouldn’t tell me.  People are trying to kill you.  What did you think I would do?  Just sit here and let it happen?  You should have told me.” Oliver is right.  She was protecting him but what good did that do?  Damien found her anyway.  She doubts it was Oliver who was to blame.  Damien always found her.  Mick and Len were here too so they could have led her uncle to her.  So many possibilities so why blame Oliver?

 

“I am going to go to Damien.  He wants me, not you.  If I go back he might not hurt you.  Damien is pure evil, Oliver.  You have no idea of the things he has made me do.  The things he has done. What I have seen.  Yes, I will go back.  I will apologize and tell him there is nothing here that I was involved in.”  Felicity stops pacing once she decides.  This will save Oliver.  She will suffer but better her than Oliver and his family.

 

"NO. You are not going back to him.  I forbid it.  That is crazy." Her eyebrows raise at what he says.  Too many people are deciding what is best for her.  It is her that needs to fix this.

 

"Yes, I am going back.  I care too much for you.  Damien is the devil.  You can't fight him.  He will win.  He always wins." Tears are falling from her eyes and Oliver pulls her into his arms.  "You can't fight him, Oliver.  I can't have him hurt you."

 

Picking her up and sitting her in his lap on the couch, Oliver takes a deep breath. 

 

“Felicity, I can fight him.  Would the Green Arrow be strong enough to fight your uncle?  Would you feel safe if he was here right now?” With uncertainty in her face, she nods.

 

"Yes, that makes sense.  That explains so much.  Okay, let's try it your way."  Snuggling into his arms, she feels safer knowing Oliver can protect himself.  Can she finally get away from her uncle?  Now that the danger is over, Felicity realizes she is sitting right on top of Oliver.  Abstractly, she starts to move around on his lap.  A groan comes out of Oliver's mouth as he kisses her.  Her tongue licks against his lips seeking admittance.  Gladly he opens so her tongue can feel the moist inner of his mouth.  Pulling up his shirt that Felicity is wearing, his chest rubs against hers.  Since he came out of the bedroom nude her naked body is sitting down on his.  Laying her down on the couch, his lips trailed down her neck.  Sucking on the spot that he discovered, he sucks hard.  Cupping her breasts with his hands, his mouth descends.  Felicity needs him.

 

“Oliver, I need you.” Oliver grabs a condom and just as he is about to enter her, Felicity screams. Oliver is lifted off the couch hanging in the air as Damien Daark stands with his hand out.

 

“No, please.  Uncle, don’t hurt him.  I will do anything you say.” Felicity grabs Oliver’s shirt throwing it over her body begging for Oliver.

 

 

 

"Please, please.  Don't hurt him.  You want me to go back with you?  I will." Damien has loosened the hold on Oliver.  Oliver is not turning blue now.

 

“Darling, you will come with me either way.  I can’t let his offense go.  He was going to rape you, seduce my little innocent.” Felicity glances at Oliver who is begging her with his eyes not to do this.

 

“Yes, but if you force me I will be angry and leave again.  If you let him go and don’t hurt this town or Oliver, I will go with you.  I won’t leave this time.”  Damien gives her a look and releases Oliver.  Oliver falls to the ground breathing harshly. 

 

“Okay, Megan.  Go get dressed in your OWN clothes.  I give my word that I won’t hurt him and as for the town, I will leave it alone.” Giving Oliver a look, Felicity goes into the bedroom quickly dressing.  Oliver is standing up yelling at her uncle when she comes out.

 

“I love her.  I won’t let you take her away.” Damien is standing there smirking. His hand reaches out and Oliver is pinned against the wall.

 

“Uncle, you promised.”  Oliver falls to the floor again as Damien turns to her.  Smiling at her dressed in her most modest outfit, he reaches out his hand.  Felicity walks over to him taking it.  Leading her out the door, she can hear Oliver screaming her name.

 

 

 


	9. Cat's out of the Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ObsessedtwibrarianOTB - for her beautiful artwork

 

 

It has been several heart-wrenching days since Oliver watched Felicity walk out of his apartment with Damien Daark.  Calls went to voicemail, texts unanswered and Oliver has no idea where Felicity is.  Dig investigated Daark and Oliver knew more about him than he ever wanted to know.  Evil was the correct word for Daark.  Felicity tried to tell him but he wouldn’t listen.  That was a mistake he will never make again.  Today he is returning to Queen Consolidated praying Felicity will be there but not really expecting it.  Looking at the empty desk that Felicity normally sits at, he feels like his world has been torn apart.  Hearing the elevator, he eagerly turns in case Felicity walks out but instead it is Daark.  

 

“Oliver, it is okay for me to call you Oliver right, how are you?”  Daark is in his office acting like they are friends.  That will never happen.

 

“WHERE IS FELICITY?  Did you hurt her?” Damien Daark looks at him with a scowl tapping his foot.

 

“Hurt Megan?  I love her.  I would never hurt her.  As a matter of fact, I am going to let her continue to work for you.  You can say thank you anytime now.” Daark smirks at him.

 

“You are going to let her work here?  What is the catch?  Are you staying in Starling City?  You are going to let her free?” Oliver yells as Daark shakes his head in amusement.

 

“Of course I am going to let her work here.  Megan and I have a nice home in Starling not far from yours, as a matter of fact.  Let her free?  She is not being held.  Didn’t you hear her say she wanted to come with me?  Really, Oliver stop being so dramatic.”With a swagger, Daark makes a call and the elevator opens again.  Felicity.  He starts to go to her but the muscles in her face tightened and a wary look stops him.  What did this man do to her?  Giving him a small smile as she shakes her head, she stands near her uncle.  Daark opens his arms and Felicity goes into them.  Oliver's stomach fills with bile observing the control Daark has over Felicity. 

 

“Felicity, are you okay?” Asking gently so he does not scare her, Oliver sits on the desk.

 

“Yes, I am fine.  Uncle Damien has agreed to let me work here. Isn’t that gracious of him?” Gracious of him?  What the hell?  What game is Daark playing?

 

“Daark, what game are you playing?  You are not just allowing Felicity to come back here and date me.”  Oliver's face is crimson with fury.  

 

“Oh, my boy, no.  Megan is coming back to work but there will be no dating.  Megan is not to be defiled by you again.  She will come back to this office but no touching.  Megan has agreed to this, haven’t you, cupcake?” Smiling brightly Daark seems at ease.  Does he expect Oliver to see Felicity every single day and not be able to touch her?  No, that can’t be but what other choice does he have.  The other option is for him to lose her forever.  

 

“That is right.  I don’t want to see you anymore.  It was a mistake.” A mistake?  How can she be saying this?  No, she is being forced or brainwashed.  Dig will help him find a way to get her back.  Right now, he has to admit defeat.  Daark has the winning hand and there is nothing he can do.

 

“I am sure you can understand that Megan has had a few trying days.  She will return to work tomorrow after she rests.  For some reason she is feeling tired.  It is possible she has the flu since she has been vomiting.  I will let you know if she is feeling well enough to come in tomorrow.”  With those words, Damien holds out his hand and Felicity takes it following him to the elevator.  Oliver watches as the door closes.

 

*******************************************************

 

Felicity woke up sick and throwing up.  Strangely by mid-morning she felt much better.  Pulling her laptop out she starts to look up the symptoms she has been having.  Tired, vomiting, sore breasts, food that she used to love now makes her sick. No, looking at the page, Felicity comes to the realization that she is pregnant.  Thinking back to the first time she was with Oliver brings a sad smile to her face.

 

**Her legs open wide she positions him at her entrance.  He slowly pushes the tip in and inches in until he knows she will feel pain.  Kissing her deeply as his tongue swipes her mouth he pushes all the way in and stills for her to adjust.  “Sorry, baby.  I know it hurts but it will start to feel better now.”  Her nipple in his mouth as his fingers play over her she starts to moan and he slowly thrusts out of her and back in. When he feels her tighten around him as she screams out his name, he allows himself to let go and release inside her.**

  
  


Oliver did not use protection the first time.  He did after but not that first time.  It all happened so unexpectedly.  Panic flows over her as she admits that she is carrying Oliver’s baby.  What will Damien do when he finds out?  Will he make her get an abortion?  GIve her baby up?  She needs to keep this secret as long as she can.  Damien can't find out about this baby.  

 

“Megan, dear.” Damien's soft voice calling her.  She has to pretend to feel great.  She can’t let him know.

 

“Yes, Uncle.  I feel much better today.  Must have been a flu but I can go to work now.” Felicity needs to see Oliver.  She has to tell him about the baby.  Maybe they can figure out a way to defeat her uncle.  No, Oliver can’t know.  Damien would hurt him.  She needs to talk to Len.  Len is the one who can help her and protect Oliver.  In her car she has a secret compartment with a few burner phones.  She needs to convince her uncle she is onboard so he will leave her alone.

 

“Come have breakfast and I will take you.” No, she can’t let him take her.  She needs the car and that phone.  Wait, she can call Len from the office.  She does not need that phone.  As soon as Oliver is in his office, she can call Len.  

 

“Good.  I am starving.” No matter what happens she has to keep breakfast down and pretend to like it.  The website said crackers help the nausea.  Where can she get crackers?  She has to be careful because Damien will get suspicious if she says she has a craving.  Oh, she had the flu.  She will say she wants to try the crackers since she read that they help the nausea.

 

“Here you go, princess.  Some nice scrambled eggs and toast.  You just had the flu so we want to go easy on you.” Daark comes over and kisses her on the head.  It makes her sick but she needs to play along.

 

“Uncle, I also want to try some crackers since I read they help.  I know you want me to go into the office as soon as possible, right?”  Her uncle wants her to go to the office to make Oliver miserable.

 

“Good idea.  I do want you to go back to QC as soon as possible.  You know you are not allowed to touch him, right?  I will get rid of him if you do.” He smiles at her like he just told her to have a nice day instead of threatening the man she cares about.

 

“Of course, Uncle.  I understand.” 

 

****************************************************

 

Oliver is at the office early.  He wants, no needs, to see Felicity.  No call so he believes she will be here today.  Plus last night he figured out that Daark is playing with him.  Felicity will be right there but no access will be allowed. He is one sick son of a bitch but Oliver has no intention of letting him win.  The elevator dings and he looks up eagerly. Instead of the woman he is expecting, he sees Laurel Lance instead.  What does she want?  

 

“Hi Ollie.  Where is your assistant?” Laurel asks seductively.  Licking her lips as she saunters forward.

 

“She is running late.  What can I do for you, Laurel?” Laurel was an ex-girlfriend that he hurt badly by his cheating.  He no longer has any interest in her but he does not want to be mean either.  

 

“It is what I can do for you, Ollie?”  Leaning her head to one side, she sallied forth.  Oliver wants to get rid of her as quickly as possible.  Preferably before Felicity walks in the door.

 

“What can you do for me, Laurel?  I don’t need anything and I am pretty busy.” Laurel suddenly plops down on his lap grabbing his face as she kisses him.  Shocked at her behavior he freezes for one minute hearing the elevator.  Felicity and her uncle are standing there.  Daark is smiling broadly as he takes in the scene but Felicity looks devastated.  Running back into the elevator it closes as he pushes Laurel off his lap.

 

“Sorry to break up your extra office activities. I was just bringing Megan to work but it looks like she will need a few more days off.  Perhaps Ms. Lance can fill in until she returns.” Damien Daark asks with a leer.  

 

“This is not what it looks like.” Oliver tries to explain but Daark gives him a look.

 

“Really?  Is this what it looks like, Ms. Lance?” Laurel smiles at him rubbing her hand down his arm.

 

“If it looks like me kissing my boyfriend, yes.” As soon as the word boyfriend comes out of her mouth, Oliver yells, “I am not her boyfriend.” Oliver needs to talk to Felicity.  Strutting toward the elevator he waits for it to arrive impatiently.

  
  


************************************************************

 

Felicity runs out of QC in a panic.  Her uncle was right.  Trusting Oliver was a mistake and now she is pregnant.  Tears streaming down her face she runs into a brick wall.

 

“Felicity, what is going on?”  Len, thank heavens.  Felicity has no idea why he is here but she is thankful.

 

“I only have a few minutes.  Damien found me at Oliver’s.  I am pregnant, Len.  Damien is forcing me to stay with him and work here.  What am I going to do?  I just found Oliver with another woman.” All this comes out in a rush.

 

Slamming his eyes shut, he is going to kill Oliver Queen.  “Okay, stay calm. I will call you later.” handing her a burner phone that she quickly hides in her dress, Len hugs her just as Damien walks out.

 

“Of course, the cast is complete but where is the tin man or the hot man, honestly I can never remember what he is called.” Damien taunts Len as he moves to engulf Felicity in his embrace.  “Megan, I am sorry but I warned you about these men.  The minute you were gone, he is off screwing someone else.  Sad but true.  I told Mr. Queen you needed a few more days off so come on.  Let’s go.” Completely ignoring Len like he never existed, Daark opens the door to a town car that suddenly appeared.  Helping her into the back seat, Daark steps in and the car pulls away.  Turning around in a fury, Len spots Oliver Queen running out the building yelling, “Felicity”.

 

Len trudges over to Oliver grabbing him by the shirt.  Oliver pushes his hands off, head turning right and left.  “She’s gone, asshole.  How dare you use her like that.  This is one time Daark and I agree.  She is too good for you.”

 

“What the hell are you talking about, Snart?” Fists clenching, eyes flashing and lips twisted Oliver snarls.

 

“Felicity told me she caught you with someone else.  What the hell is right.”  Len wants to punch this lousy playboy in the face.  Felicity has enough to deal with as it is.  A woman comes out of the building snatching Queen’s arm.

 

“Ollie, what are you doing?  Why did you drop me on the floor and run after your secretary?  You love me.” Laurel rolls her eyes at him.

 

“You get this one pregnant, too?” Len snorts as Laurel screams.

 

“What?  Who did you get pregnant?” Oliver cocks his head at Len with a questioning look.

 

“Laurel, go home.  I am not your boyfriend.  My business is not your business.  Snart, come upstairs to my office.” Storming toward QC, Oliver does not even turn as Laurel yells his name out.  Len follows ignoring Laurel just like Oliver did.

 

In the office, Oliver turns to Len with clenched teeth and a bright red face, “Are you telling me Felicity is pregnant?”


	10. Dance with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to ObsessedtwibrarianOTB - for her beautiful artwork

 

Oliver is sitting at his desk wondering if Felicity was even going to come into work thinking of his conversation with Len Snart yesterday.

_ “Yes, Felicity is pregnant. Daark does not know.  Mick and I have to figure out a way to get her away from him before he finds out.  Do you understand now why she has run away from him?  Do you get why she is afraid? Did you finally have a clue?” _

 

_ “Okay, Snart.  What do you have planned?  We need to do something.  That is my baby she is carrying.  I have no intention of letting Daark have Felicity under his control or take my baby.  I have enough money and I will use every penny of it to get them back.”   _

 

_ “What are you going to do?  Daark has magic on his side, Queen.  This is why she has been running.  He made her watch as he demolished part of a city that she lived.  Where she worked.  Where she made friends.  Can you even imagine how that feels?” _

 

_ “What is your suggestion?  How are you going to keep her safe?  You can’t keep her on the run pregnant and then with a baby.  I won’t let you do that.  We need to work together” _

 

_ “Queen, you can’t just throw money at this and make it all better.  However, I do agree that she needs all the help she can get.  I need to talk to Mick.  Give me your phone.  I will give you a contact number.  Text me and then I will have yours.  We don’t have a lot of time.  Felicity is going to be sick in the morning.  Daark is going to get suspicious.”   _

 

As Oliver is thinking of this he sees Felicity walk to her desk.  Picking up the intercom, he asks her to come into the office.

 

“Was there something you needed, Mr. Queen.  I am sorry I am a few minutes late.”  White face, red cheeks, teary eyes, Felicity looks sick this morning.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” This is the mother of his child and the woman he has given his heart to.  Seeing her like this is killing him.

 

“Yes, I am okay.  I need to get back to my desk so I can go through the emails.”  Felicity looks down as she tries to leave the office.

 

“No, Felicity.  I know you are pregnant with my baby.  Do you need to lay down and rest?  You look tired.”  Tears start to flow down her cheeks.

 

“Oliver, I have to stay away from you except work related.  Damien will hurt you.  You saw what he is capable of.”  It breaks his heart to see her this way.

 

“Felicity, I will take care of you.”  At his words, her head pops up and anger is written all over her face.

 

“You don’t care about me.  You want that other woman.” running out of the office, she gets into the elevator.

 

_ What is he going to do?  He can’t believe he found the girl he wants and she is going to have his baby but he can’t be with her.  How is this his life?  This can’t continue.   _ Getting up he goes into the elevator to find Felicity.  This has gone far enough.  Going down to the lobby he lucks out when he sees Felicity walking into the ladies room.  Strolling over there he opens the door and then locks it.  Putting his arms around her, she pulls away from him.

 

“Don’t touch me.  You used me.  Laurel Lance is your love, not me. Don’t worry about me.  I can take care of myself.” Felicity tells him as she goes into the stall locking the door

 

“Felicity, Laurel is not my love.  You are my love.  Laurel kissed me and I pushed her off but you ran out before you could see.  Felicity, I want you, not Laurel.  Please believe me.” Staring at the locked door, he hopes she is listening.

 

“There is no baby.  Where did you get such an idea?  No, and you love someone else.  We won’t work anyway so it is fine.  No big deal.  Just don’t worry about me.”  Hearing her soft voice he leans against the door trying to decide how to get her to believe him.

 

“Felicity, I know.  There is a baby.  Len made that crack and then admitted it.  I know there is.”  

 

“No, nope, nada.  No, no, no.  Len has a strange sense of humor.  There is no baby.  Maybe you misunderstood and Laurel is the one with the baby.  Not me.  No baby for me.” How can she keep trying to tell him she is not pregnant when he knows damn well she is.  Laurel pregnant?  What a horrid thought.  Oh, Felicity.

 

“Laurel is not pregnant and if she is it would not be mine.  I have not been with, nor do I want to be, with Laurel.  I DO NOT LOVE LAUREL LANCE.  Do you want me to shout it from the rooftops? You are the one with my baby.  I love you.  Just stop.”  Frustration is flooding his body.

 

“No no, stop saying that.  None of it is true.  None.” Felicity is babbling and it is adorable but he does not believe her.

 

“Okay, Felicity, there is one way to settle this.  Take a test to prove you are not pregnant.”  Hearing her gasp, he feels bad.

 

“Why are you doing this, Oliver?  There is no baby but even if there was it would make no difference.  Nobody could know if there was a baby.  Damien would be so angry.”  Oliver decides it is time for a new strategy.

“Felicity, I miss you.  Your smell like vanilla that I dream of.  The feel of your soft skin against mine.  Your hands touching me. The way you tighten around me as I push into you. Your honey kisses.  I just miss you.  Remember the night we made love for the first time?  How you moaned my name as you spasmed.  Don’t you want to feel that again?” Oliver feels his pants tent.  No reply from Felicity but he heard a moan she tries to hide.  “I know you are afraid but we belong together.  I don’t care about Laurel Lance.  Believe me.” The door opens up as she slides out.

 

“We come from two different worlds.  We can’t be together. We can only be safe if I stay with Damien and away from you.”  No, that is not acceptable.  Pinning her against the door, he kisses her and she melts against him.  Soon her tongue darts out and he opens his mouth to her. He trails kisses down her neck. Moving her neck to give him better access, she moans as he licks her skin. “Oliver, tell me you don’t love me.” Oliver stops his movement.

 

“No, don’t ask me to say I don’t love you.” Oliver kisses her chest moving her blouse to give him access

 

“You have to.  Tell me you don’t want to be with me.  You have to because I can’t do this.  I can’t stay away from you so you have to tell me you want Laurel, not me.”. Oliver watches her as she pleads with him to send her away. His thumbs wipe the tears off her cheeks gently.  Placing kisses on her cheeks, nose, and eyes he runs his hands down her arms.  A banging on the door startles them.  Felicity takes his hand placing it on her stomach.

 

“I will always have a part of you no matter what.” Slipping out of his grasp she peeks out the door indicating that he can leave.  Oliver walks out the door and Felicity follows him.  The rest of the day they continue to work until Damien comes to pick Felicity up.  As he watches her leave he feels an anger toward this man he has never felt for another person.

  
  


Dig comes to pick Oliver up.  Dig notices his anger leaving him to think about things on the ride to the lair.  Sparring Oliver finally starts talking.

 

“Dig, Felicity is pregnant with my baby.  Her uncle has magic and he is in full control of her.  I will not let her go.  I want her and the baby.  I refuse to let Damien have my baby.” Dig puts his hand on Oliver’s shoulder.

 

“Man, I got your back.  What do you want to do?  How can I help?” 

 

“Suit up.  We’re going to go on a mission.  Save my girl and baby.  Let’s go check out the situation and see what we are up against.” Dig and Oliver go to Daark estate mere minutes from the Queen Mansion and watch.  Damien is in his study with some men in dark suits.  Scanning the mansion he sees Felicity surrounded by more of the dark men.  Daark goes toward Felicity grabbing her arms and squeezing them.  Watching with the binoculars he sees Daark ask her if she let Oliver touch her as she keeps shaking her head.  One of the men reaches out with their hand grabbing Felicity’s wrist hard.  Damien steps to the right for a minute.  His man’s hand connects with Felicity’s face and Damien screams at him.

 

“Never touch her.  I have you here to guard her.  Your hands should never touch her body ever.”

 

“I am so sorry, Mr. Daark.  It will never happen again.” Daark grabs him pushing out on the balcony.  

 

“Megan, come here.” Felicity scampers out to the balcony watching in horror as Damien points to the man.  Suddenly the man is suspended in the air then flies off the balcony to the ground below.  A high-pitched scream is emitted as Felicity covers her face.

 

“This is what will happen to that Queen kid after I hurt him.  Megan, stay away from him.”  Pointing to one of his men, he says in a calm voice., “clean that mess up.”  Daark returns to the study where he sits down at his desk.  Felicity stands looking down at the ground.  

 

Oliver is holding his bow so tightly he is afraid he might break it.  Dig shakes his head as he alternates between his boss and the events unfolding before him.  From their position, they can see without being seen.  

 

“I am going in there.” Dig blocks his path. “Get out of my way, Dig.”

 

“No, Oliver.  If you barge in there now it will be even more dangerous for her.  We need to go back to the lair and plan our next move.  Any kind of appearance by you will only make the situation worse.  Daark never hurt her and I don’t think he will.”   Wiping around Oliver glowers at Dig.

 

“Of course he hurt her.  He is torturing her.  He killed a man in front of her blaming her for the death in a roundabout manner.”  Dig nods his head.

 

“Yes, but he did not hurt her physically.  Racing in there now won’t accomplish anything but bad.  Let’s go.”

 

With a last look at a sobbing Felicity Oliver leaves the estate knowing Dig is right.  He vows to find a way to get Felicity and his child away from this madman even if it takes all he has.

 


	11. Close to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnancy is confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lovely Image above was provided by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB

~~~~

 

Back at the lair, Oliver and DIg were no closer to finding a way to remove Daark than before.  Frustrated that he did not have a solid way to protect Felicity and his unborn baby, Oliver growls out in anger.

 

“That magic is the issue.  If he did not have that I would go in and arrow him right this minute.  We have to find a way to remove or fight the magic.” Throwing his quiver down on the table, he runs his hand through his hair.  

 

“I know, man.  I get it.  I am just as worried about her as you are but we can’t just rush in right now.  It will only make matters worse.  I don’t think he would hurt Felicity but I am not as sure about the baby.”  Dig explains calmly to Oliver.  Sitting down, Oliver nods.  He knows DIg is right but he needs to have Felicity with him.  Every night he dreams she is beside him but he wakes up to a cold bed and a heavy heart.  

 

“Get changed and go home, man.  Tomorrow you will see her at the office.  She is scared enough right now and she needs us to be calm.  I will drive you home.” Oliver realizes the truth in the words of his friend so he changes and climbs in the car.  Another long night worrying about Felicity and wishing he had her in his arms safe.

 

**********************

 

Felicity reaches for the crackers as soon as she wakes up.  Today she is feeling a little better.  Last night she was awake reliving the horror that happened to that poor man.  Her uncle is a monster and she is stuck here pregnant.  A thought comes to her.  Since she never went to the doctor or took a test how does she know this is pregnancy?  She could have a flu or it could be nerves.  If she is not pregnant, she will try to get her uncle to leave Starling City.  Yes, she would have to leave Oliver but she would make her uncle promise to leave the city alone.  It would be worth it to see Oliver safe.  As fearful as she is about herself, she is terrified about Oliver.  How can she take a pregnancy test?  Her uncle has guards outside the building who would know if she went out.  They would follow her, see the test and go right to Damien.  No that can never happen.  A voice yelling at her gets her out of her thoughts.  The master is summoning her and she needs to go.

 

“Uncle, I was just getting ready.  Sorry for the delay.” Daark kisses her cheek and she forces herself not to react.  Skin crawling with the very idea of him touching her she turns her head schooling her features.

 

“Well, you need to eat.  Can’t be late to see Mr. Queen now, can we?” Smirking Daark slides a plate of food in front of her.  Now it is not morning sickness that is making her ill but the idea that this savage’s blood is her blood.  How could two people from the same parents be so different?  Her mother was a saint so what exactly happened to Daark?

When she got to the office, Oliver was already there.  Naturally her uncle had to bring her in so he could torture Oliver as an early morning snack.  She hates him so much.

 

“Mr. Queen, still pining away over something you can’t have?” Damien taunts as Oliver stands stone-faced.  Felicity can see it is taking all his effort for Oliver not to reach out to Daark.  She gives him a small smile of encouragement which her uncle catches.  “Aww, the little lovebirds who had their wings clipped.  Just remember that birds that try to escape often get shot by hunters.  Have a good day, Megan dear.” Oliver’s mouth narrows as he stares at Damien’s back with hatred.  

 

“Are you okay?”Oliver asks her as he walks over and takes her hand.  She is not going to tell Oliver what happened last night.  That will only make him more determined to fight Daark and her uncle will kill him.  Nope.  

 

“Yes, I’m fine” Seeing the look of hurt cross over his face, she wonders what she said that caused it.

 

“Felicity, you can’t be fine.  Your uncle killed a man in front of you” Gasping, she sits down.

 

“How do you know that?  DId you come to my house?  No, you can’t do that anymore.  You saw what he did to someone for touching me roughly so what do you think he would do to you if he caught you?  I need to find a way to get him to move us out of town…” Felicity did not get to finish her sentence when Oliver pulled her into his arms holding her tightly.

 

“Don’t finish that sentence.  You are not leaving me.  My baby is not leaving me.  We will find a way but you can’t leave.” The desperation in his voice is palpable so she nods her head.  On the way, she thought about asking Oliver to get the pregnancy test but now she knows it is a bad idea.  First, if Damien sees him, yeah, no and second, Oliver is already too upset.  Wait, she has an idea.

 

“Okay, I need to go to IT for a few minutes.  I will be back shortly.” placing a quick kiss on his lips she leaves the office.  She will ask Missy to do it.

 

Once Felicity gets to the floor and sees Missy, she walks over to her.

 

“Hey Missy, can I ask you a favor, please?” Missy smiles at her.  After that whole fiasco with Oliver was done, Missy has been so nice to her.

 

“Of course. Do you want to walk over here where it is quiet?” Nodding, Felicity walks to an empty hallway.

“I need to get something but I can’t get out.  My uncle is watching me, it’s a long story but anyway, I need to get a pregnancy test. Could you get me on at lunch?” Missy’s eyes shut and she turned red.

 

“Is it Oliver’s?” Felicity misunderstands the reason for her question and starts to babble.

 

“Yes, I am sorry.  I know you liked him but I love him.  Can we still be friends?” Putting an arm around her, Missy hugs her.

 

“No, that is not a problem, sweetie.  I don’t like him anymore.  I have moved on.  I am sorry if it came out harshly.  Is it Oliver’s?” Hearing the softening of her voice, Felicity hugs her back nodding.  

 

“I just want to make sure.  I am hoping I am not but I think I am.  I need to make sure.”  Biting her lip Felicity looks down at the ground.

 

“Felicity, we are friends and I will get it for you.  I have a break now and there is a drug store right down the street.  I will bring it up to your office, okay?”  Relieved and thankful, Felicity watches her friend leave.

 

**********************************************************

 

Oliver has been staring at the same screen for the past 10 minutes.  His thoughts keep straying to Felicity and his child.  He feels so helpless right now.  Felicity came back from IT and is sitting at her desk.  Looking up he sees Missy at her desk talking.  SHe hands Felicity something and Felicity gets up and walks away.  What was that all about?  Missy is coming his way and her face looks like a thundercloud.  This can’t be good.

 

“What the hell, Oliver.  You take care of her by knocking her up?” Before he can shush her up and close the door he hears a voice, a sarcastic voice he does not want to hear.

 

“I come to take Megan to lunch to find out you got her pregnant?  Don’t get attached to that child.  I will be taking her to a doctor to fix that problem.”  No, not Daark.  The person that Felicity was most fearful knowing about the baby.  Get rid of it? Wait, what?

 

“You will do no such thing.  Who are you to say such things?” Missy will be thrown off the building talking to Daark like that but to his surprise, Damien smiles.

 

“And who are you?  You are a fiery one, aren’t you?  I admire strong women but I am Megan’s uncle so I will decide what is best for her.  You could be right.  I don’t want to hurt my dear Megan and I do need an heir to take over my company.  My dear, thank you for setting me straight.” Oliver stares at Daark.  What game is he playing at now being so nice to Missy?  Missy is smiling and batting her eyes at him now that he has convinced her he loves Felicity.  

 

“That is good.  I understand the shock.  I was pretty upset myself at Oliver” giving him a death stare, “but I am so glad you are going to take care of her.  Felicity is so sweet and innocent.  Her baby being an heir is wonderful.” Oliver does not know if he should be horrified that Missy is falling for Daark’s lies or thankful.  “I was going to take Megan to lunch but would you like to go have lunch instead?  I did make sure she brought a nice healthy lunch.”  Holding his arm out for Missy, they both walk onto the elevator

.  How is he going to tell Felicity that her uncle knows about the baby?

 

When he sees Felicity come back, he steels himself for the talk where he has to admit her worst fear has come true.  Standing up and going toward her, he sees something in her hand.

 

“What is that?” Handing it to him he sees a pregnancy test and it is positive. Forgetting Daark for a minute he bends down to kiss her.  He knew he was going to be a father but seeing it took things to a new level.  Taking her hand and leading her into his office he sits down on the couch sitting her on his lap.  Placing his hand on her stomach knowing he can’t feel anything yet but the idea that his child with Felicity is growing in there makes his heart swell.

 

“It is official.  I am pregnant.  I asked Missy to get me a test just to make sure.” Felicity’s hand lays over his on her stomach.  “Did you want to have kids?” 

“I never really thought about it.  I was that playboy who was never with a woman more than a night or two so it was not something I was planning on.” Felicity tries to get off his lap but he holds her closer.

 

“You did not let me finish.  Until I met you was what I was going to say.  You have changed my whole outlook on everything.  Knowing you are carrying my child in here is amazing to me.  You being with me and wanting me is beyond amazing.  It is so hard for me to believe you want to be with me.” Tears start falling and he reaches up to wipe them away.  

 

“Oliver, I can’t believe I met someone like you.  It is like a dream come true for me.  I love you.”  He gently moves her to the couch and lays on her kissing her.deeply.  

 

“I love you too baby.  Felicity, I have to tell you something. Something that is going to upset you.”

 

“What?” Pushing him she starts to sit up.

 

“Your uncle knows about the baby.”


	12. Will the Real Damien Daark please stand up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ObsessedtwibrarianOTB - for her beautiful artwork  
> also would like to say thank you to green-arrows-of-karamel for help in making me take my idea to an actual story
> 
> Thank you to hope-for-olicity for doing the beta for this chapter. And thank you to all our readers for your patience. RL got messy so sorry for the delay.

 

“My uncle knows, how is that possible? Um, no, I have to save the baby, I don’t understand, frak, what am I going to do?  Oliver, what were you thinking?  I know you want to control things but you just can’t.”  Felicity is babbling and crying but when she tries to get up from Oliver, he wraps his arms around her.

 

“Felicity, I didn’t tell him.  Missy came in yelling at me about the baby and Daark walked in.  Honestly, he didn’t even seem surprised by it.  I think he may have suspected something.  I am glad he knows now.  I want to be with you.  I am tired of being pulled around by him.  We love each other and should not have to sneak around like teens whose parents won’t let them date.”  Oliver is tired of not being with the woman he loves.  

 

“Nooo, Oliver.  You saw what he did.  He will kill you.  I can’t let that happen.  I made a mistake.  I need to quit my job, I have to be away from you.  You will be safe if I am..” Suddenly her face gets red and she starts to hyperventilate.  Panic attack, Felicity is having a panic attack and he needs to help her.

 

Putting her hand on his chest, he calmly tells her, “Breath with me, baby.  Just breath in and out like you feel me doing.  It is okay.  We will figure it out, I promise.  For right now, just breathe with me.”  

 

Soon Felicity is breathing normal and Oliver is filled with relief.  He has to find a way to get rid of Daark so he can be with Felicity.  This can not continue.  Daark has some kind of magic he uses which makes this almost impossible.  After hearing Daark today he is not sure if he is terrified of his threat to kill his baby or raise it.  Actually both are horrifying.

 

“Oliver, I am so scared.  You have seen what he can do.  What are we going to do?  We can’t fight him.”  Oliver holds her close until she calms down.  

 

“Felicity, your uncle took Missy to lunch but he is sure to be back soon.  Maybe you should go back to your desk.  I don’t want to let you go but I don’t want you to have another panic attack.”  Oliver was concerned about both Felicity and the baby.

 

After a hug and kiss, Felicity reluctantly gets off his lap to return to her desk.  Five minutes later, Daark and Missy arrive in the office.

 

“Oh Felicity, you have nothing to worry about.  Your wonderful uncle is going to take care of you and the baby.  You won’t have to deal with that shirt chaser any longer.” Missy gushes as she walks into the office.  Felicity can’t look up because she knows there is anger in her eyes.  

 

“Thank you, Missy.  I appreciate you looking out for me.” Felicity states with the most sincere voice she can muster.  

 

“Megan, I am so glad you found such a lovely friend to help you.  Missy is delightful.  She agreed to come to dinner with us Friday night.  I am taking you out special to celebrate the new addition to our family.”  Damien tells her as Felicity fights to keep her lunch down.  Missy has fallen for the fake charm of her uncle so now she has one less ally.  She needs to do something to keep Oliver safe.  

 

“Thank you, Uncle.  I am sure Missy will enjoy having dinner with us.”  With you pretending to be nice is more like it, Felicity thinks to herself.  

 

Taking Missy’s hand kissing it with a smile, Damien spoke, “Missy, thank you for lunch.  Megan, I will pick you up at 5.”

 

Missy stands watching Damien leave with a goofy smile on her face before turning to Felicity.  

 

“You are so lucky.  Ollie is an ass but your uncle loves you.”  Before Felicity can respond, Oliver walks out of his office.  “Ollie, you may have used this sweet girl’s naivety against her but her uncle will make sure he takes care of her and the baby.”

 

“Missy, that man is evil.  I know I have been a playboy who didn’t care about anyone but myself but I love Felicity.  I want to marry her and take care of our baby.  You have no idea what that man is really like.”

 

“Oliver is correct, Missy.  My uncle is a really bad man.  You should stay away from him.  He could hurt you.”  Felicity begs but Missy gives an ugly glance at Oliver before leaving the office.

 

“Damien has her convinced he is wonderful and he charmed her.  She thinks you are the bad one, Oliver.  I will never get away from him.” Oliver pulls her into his arms trying to calm her.

 

“We will find a way, I promise.”

 

************************************************************

 

Damien arrived to pick Felicity up at exactly 5:00.  Felicity gave Oliver a silent plea when he stood up.  She knew he would come out and confront Damien and that is not something she wanted to happen.  

 

“Good girl,” Damien tells her. “We have to make a stop at an associates house before we go home.”  Nodding, Felicity agrees.

 

Damien stops at a ranch-style house in a middle-class neighborhood  Damien got out of the car demanding she come with him.  Felicity quietly gets out of the car.  A tall, dark-haired man answers the door directing them to a study.

 

“What was the emergency, Rodney?”  Damien demands as Rodney paces around.  

 

“Mr. Daark, there is word on the street that the occult detective, the demon fighter, John Constantine is on his way.  He might be coming for us, for you, sir.”  Rodney squeaks out when Damien suddenly grabs him by the throat.  Felicity cries out as the man’s eyes bug out in terror.

 

“No, Constantine does not know we are here and don’t you ever call me stating an emergency for something like this.  Am I clear?”  Damien drops the man on the floor as Rodney gasps for air.  Taking Felicity’s arm, he pushes her toward the door.  

 

Dinner is a quiet affair with Felicity attempting to keep her uncle calm.  She answers all his questions in a respectful tone of voice.

 

As soon as dinner was over, Felicity asks, “Uncle, I am very tired.  May I be excused and go up to my room?”

 

“Yes, go ahead.  I have some things to take care of anyway.”  Dismissing her, Damien turns toward one of his henchmen.  “I need to find out where Constantine is at and what is his doing.”

 

Felicity opens her notebook looking up John Constantine.  Not finding anything by conventional methods, she digs deeper into the dark web.

 

Looking at some of the sites, Felicity finds out more about John Constantine and hope begins to form in her heart for the first time since her uncle came back.

 

Occult Detective, anti-social, violent, anti-hero, does whatever he needs to get the job done, the magician who rarely uses magic but has powers against other magicians.

 

[ **Divination** ](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Divination)

  * [**Demon Summoning**](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning)
  * [**Curses**](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Projection)
  * [**Spirit Ward Creation**](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Energy_Resistance)
  * [**Golemancy**](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning)
  * [**Necromancy**](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Necromancy)
  * [**Illusion Casting**](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Illusion_Casting)
  * [**Synchronicity Wave Traveling**](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Divine_Grace) : An instinctual supernatural ability to be in the right place at exactly the right time. This has led John to uncanny luck, like winning incredible amounts of money from arcade machines and casinos, avoiding harm, and more times than not, meeting the right kind of ally to help prevent or stop an apocalyptic event from happening. This also lets him reshape the battlefield to his advantage.
  * **Mind Control**



His abilities include  [ **Deception** ](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Deception) : John Constantine is an excellent con artist and negotiator. These skills are often more useful than his magical ones. Constantine faces most of his challenges relying primarily on his cunning. He is widely considered as the world's greatest con-man.

  * [**Occultism**](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Occultism)
  * [**Prestidigitation**](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Prestidigitation)
  * [**Hypnosis**](http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hypnosis)
  * **Escapology**



 

Felicity can’t wait to talk to Oliver.  This could be the answer to their prayers.  She is not sure how to contact John Constantine but maybe Oliver can find a way.

 

Felicity could hardly sleep that night but finally, morning comes.  The morning sickness seems to finally be subsiding so Felicity managed to get breakfast down before Damien drove her to work.  Oliver had not arrived by the time Damien brought her to her desk to Felicity’s relief.  Damien lost interest quickly without Oliver to torture so he leaves a short time later.

 

30 minutes after Damien left, Oliver arrives.  Oliver smiles when he sees her and he catches her as she jumps into his arms.  

 

“Wow, please be careful, baby.”  Oliver insists as he kisses her.

 

“I have some information that might help us be together.”  Felicity excitedly tells him.

 

“Come into my office where we can shut the door.  Plus I want you to put your feet up.”  Oliver tells her worriedly.

 

“Last night Damien stopped somewhere due to an emergency.  Some man tells him he heard that John Constantine was on their tail.  I checked out the dark web and found out he is a magician who goes after other magicians for a fee.  Here is the summary,” Handing him a sheet of paper she printed out, she is surprised by the look on his face.

 

“John Constantine, oh my gosh, why didn’t I think of him?  I know exactly who he is and how to contact him. Let me do it right now.”  Picking up his phone, he places a call leaving a message.  “Felicity, this is wonderful.  This is the answer to our prayers.”

 

Felicity returns to her desk.  Oliver kept his phone on him waiting for the callback but nothing ever came.  By the time Damien comes for her, Felicity is truly discouraged.  

 

****************************************************************

 

Oliver gets the call that night at home.  

 

“Mate, you called?”  A British voice Oliver recognizes as John Constantine.

 

“Yes, I need your help.  Where are you?  Can you come to Starling?”  Oliver is anxious to talk to John and make sure Felicity is safe.

 

“I am in Starling.  Come to the Kings Inn and buy me a drink.  We can talk about your issues there.”  Without waiting for an answer, John hangs up expecting Oliver to agree.  Oliver is out the door on his way in 5 minutes.

 

Walking into the dimly lit bar, Oliver spots John at the bar kissing a woman, one of his hands on the ass of a man he has his arm around while the other hand is down the blouse of the woman he was kissing.  Oliver strolls over to the magician breaking up the fun.

 

“Room 202, wait for me there.  You can go ahead and get the party started.  I will be along soon.” John tells the couple who quickly take the hotel key from John’s fingers.

 

“John,” Oliver offers his hand for John to shake as they make their way to a table in the back.

 

“What can I do for you?” John lights a cigarette blowing the smoke in the air. 

 

“There is a magician in town that I need to get rid of.  He is a killer.  HIs name is Damien Daark.”  Oliver explains.

 

“What the fuck, Oliver.  How did you ever get tangled up with that monster?  He is a nasty piece of work, mate.  How did you get into his crosshairs?” Constantine explores with raised eyebrows.

 

“He is threatening my girlfriend.” Admitting this he sees John’s eyes go large.

 

“You are not bonking the niece, are you?  Megan, the trophy Daark parades in front of everyone is your piece?  No, don’t.” John ignores the glare that Oliver throws him.

 

“Felicity is not my piece.  I love her.  She is carrying my baby and I want to marry her.  Daark is evil and keeping her a prisoner.” Oliver yells looking around the bar to make sure nobody notices after a few minutes.

 

“Okay, don’t get your penis in a knot.  You do know Daark is a very powerful magician who has terrorized many men.” Shaking his head, John smiles at his friend.

 

“John, you owe me.  I need you to help.  I know you have the power to defeat him so why are you giving me a rash of shit about this?”  

 

“Mate, you don’t understand.  I am here for Daark.  We both have the same endgame here so chill out.” John laughs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
